A Deathly Bet
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: "Tuhan pasti akan mengirim orang lain yang lebih baik…"/"… Dan kau harus bisa menjaga orang itu jika dia tiba nanti…"/"Muncullah kehadapanku jika kau memang telah memaafkanku…"/"Sialan… aku ingin meminta maaf Tuhan… apa itu salah…?"/"Hei… gwe, chanhayo?"/Dan Tuhan telah menjawab pertanyaannya.../HanChul/OtherCP/Epilog'sUp!/RnR please?
1. The Bet!

Hola! Ucchan balik lagi! Kini dengan fic –yang rencananya, fourshot! Tiga chapter dan satu epilog. Siapa tahu chingu mau sequel~#PLAK! Tapi baru rencana loh ya. Kalau gak suka, yah gak papa.

Ne, Ucchan dedikasikan fic ini untuk Hangeng oppa. Oppa, meski engkau secara resmi sudah keluar dari SuJu, tapi secara tidak resmi(?) kau tetap anggota SuJu! Keep 13elieve! Nah, _Cinderella_, jangan bersedih terus ya! Tenang saja! Akan Ucchan seret paksa Hangppa ke Korea! #dilempar sandal jepit.

Saengil Cukha Hamnida, Hangeng Oppa! Semoga makin sukses ya!

Ne, Ucchan mau nanya, POV, DLDR dan RnR itu singkatan dari apa ya? Ucchan bingung… makasih buat yang mau bantu ya! Ucchan hargai. PM atau review aja. *Promosi*

Nah, silahkan dibaca! RnR pleasee~

* * *

**Ucchan persembahkan:**

**A Deathly Bet**

**Pair: HanChul, Other SuJu Pair**

**Rated: T~**

**Genre: Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, General**

**DISCLAIMER: Tuhan, ayah ibu mereka, SMEnt, Elf (Jadi mereka punya Ucchan juga~*PLETAK!*)**

**WARN: Gaje, alur membingungkan, bahasa Korea yang minim kebenarannya, plot rumit, ****YAOI****,**** BL!BOYSLOVE!**

**_DIDN'T_ LIKE?_ DON'T_ READ!**

* * *

**Happy Reading, chinguu~**

* * *

Di SM High School, sesosok namja berparas cantik tengah melangkah menuju kelasnya. Ya, seorang NAMJA. Catat, bukan yeoja.

Nama namja itu Kim Heechul, anak kelas XII-B. Dia berparas cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu. Hal itu membuatnya mendapat julukan _Cinderella_ dari teman-temannya. Sayangnya, Heechul sangat cerewet dan galak. Oh ya! Jangan lupa, dia juga judes pada adik kelasnya.

Kalau ada yang berani membuatnya tidak senang, bersiaplah jadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya. Ada Siwon, putra pemilik sekolah, dia namja yang tampan dan cerdas, sehingga membuatnya terpilih menjadi ketua Osis dengan kemenangan telak. Ada juga Kibum, si jenius yang sedingin es, dan merupakan juara tinju sesekolahan. Dia sebenarnya baru kelas satu, tapi saking jeniusnya, dia loncat kelas ke kelas 3. Jangan lupakan Leeteuk, namja manis yang memiliki lidah yang luar biasa tajam, dan ada namjachingu Leeteuk yang bernama Kangin. O-oh, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan juara karate 6 kali berturut-turut itu? Serta Yesung, namja imut yang sayangnya, sangat menakutkan. Konon, tatapannya dapat membunuh. Auranya mengerikan! Ada yang bilang dia pelihara tuyul…#PLETAK Yesung merupakan ketua klub musik. Suaranya memang sangat indah!

Jadi kesimpulannya, jangan pernah mengganggu sang _Cinderella_, kecuali kamu sudah bosan hidup.

BRUGH

Nah loh, baru juga dibilangin…

"_Appo_~!" ringis Heechul.

"A-ah, _mianhamnida_…" Heechul melirik. Dihadapannya ada seorang namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya cemas. Dibelakang namja itu terdapat tiga namja yang tengah menatap horror Heechul. 'Sepertinya dia anak baru…' pikir Heechul saat melihat gelagat namja aneh itu. Ya iyalah! Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan _Cinderella _itu?! Kalau namja itu mengenal Heechul, pasti sekarang dia sudah sujud-sujud minta maaf!

"Anak baru?" Tanya Heechul dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat menatap tiga namja yang berdiri dibelakang namja tampan itu.

"A-ah, _ne_. saya pindahan dari YG High School di Mokpo, mulai hari ini saya masuk kelas X-D. Hankyung _imnida_," namja itu tersenyum manis. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengajak Heechul bersalaman. Tapi Heechul hanya menatap tangan namja itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ah! Aku tidak tanya itu! Minggir!"

DUK

Heechul mendorong Hankyung dengan keras hingga namja itu terjatuh dan berjalan melewatinya.

Setelah Heechul terlihat menjauh, ketiga teman Hankyung berusaha menolongnya.

"Hankyung ah! Kau tak apa-apa?" namja manis bernama Eunhyuk berusaha menarik Hankyung untuk berdiri.

"_Nde_, aku tidak apa-apa," Hankyung tersenyum setelah sedikit meringis.

"Ck, dia pikir siapa dia? Bisa seenaknya begitu," dengus Kyuhyun –namja berwajah _evil_, kesal.

"Ah, jangan bicara begitu! Kalau ada dayang-dayangnya yang mendengar kau bicara begitu, kau bisa mati, kau tahu?!" Donghae hanya geleng-geleng.

"_Nuguya_?" Hankyung menatap ketiga temannya dengan heran.

"_Namja_ tadi? Dia Kim Heechul. _Sunbae_ kita. Dia kelas 3," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Oh…" Hankyung bergumam pelan.

"Sudah! Kenapa kita jadi ngebicarain tuh orang? Ayo ke kantin!" Donghae mencak-mencak kesal.

"_Ne_,_ ne_. ayo," Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke kantin diikuti ketiga temannya. Mereka tidak sadar ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Namja misterius itu segera berjalan mengikuti mereka berempat, tanpa suara.

* * *

"Hei," Donghae membuka percakapan. Saat itu mereka tengah berada dikantin, menikmati mi kimchi mereka sambil ngobrol, "Aku punya ide bagus! Yah, untuk mengisi waktu luang!" seringai manis mengembang dibibir namja tampan itu.

"_Mwo_?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Hankyung tetap melanjutkan makan sambil mendengarkan, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Taruhan?" Kyuhyun tampak tertarik dengan usul Donghae.

"Ya, taruhan. Siapa yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari si _Cinderella _itu, dia menang!"

"_MWO_?! Kau kira nyawaku semurah itu, Lee Donghae?!" pekik Eunhyuk histeris.

"_Arraseo_, _arraseo_. Nyawamu memang murah…" sungut Donghae dan dihadiahi jitakan keras dari Eunhyuk.

"Cuma coba-coba saja, lagipula… kalian mau, menghabiskan waktu terakhir bersama _Cinderella _itu dengan membosankan? Apa salahnya sedikit bermain-main?" Donghae menyeringai.

"_Mwo_?! Tapi itu terlalu beresik…" Eunhyuk hendak menolak, tapi Kyuhyun langsung berseru,

"Aku ikut," Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas, menatap Hankyung.

Hankyung menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak. "… kalau Eunhyuk ikut, aku ikut." Jawabnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau ikut acara seperti ini. Dan dia yakin Eunhyuk akan menolak.

"_Mwo_?!" ketus Eunhyuk saat Donghae menatapnya dengan _fishy eyes_ yang tentu saja tidak mempan melawan si _monkey face_!.

"Ayolaah~ Hyukkie ah! Pasti akan seru! Yah, 'kan nggak mungkin si Heechul sunbaenim itu membunuh kita," bujuk Donghae dengan kata-kata manis.

"Lalu? Kalau dia marah, apa yang akan terjadi?" ringis Eunhyuk kesal.

"Yah, minimal kita bakal patah tulang dibeberapa tempat…" jawab Donghae setelah jeda sebentar.

Mendengar itu, Eunhyuk segera menabok Donghae, "_Pabbo_!_ Pabbo_! Ikan _pabbo_! Itu tidak membantu tahu!"

"Aiiish, tidak ada gunanya! Si _Cinderella _itu sudah melihat tampang kita! Dia pasti akan menyuruh teman-temannya memburu kita!" desis Donghae kesal.

Eunhyuk terdiam. "Aku ikut," ucap Eunhyuk pasrah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan Donghae benar. Biar dia mau sembunyi di manapun, dia pasti akan ketahuan. Lagipula, seringaian Heechul tadi menyadarkannya. Dia sudah masuk ke _blacklist Cinderella _itu. Tinggal menghitung hari sampai saat dia ditemukan oleh teman-teman Heechul.

Hankyung meringis pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau dia mundur, dia takut. Takut akan diejek…

* * *

Esoknya, giliran Donghae untuk pertama kali mencoba. Namja itu mengirim sebuket bunga mawar pelangi ke kelas Heechul. Tentu dengan perantara petugas _cleaning service_. Dia tidak sebodoh itu langsung menunjukkan tampangnya pada _Cinderella _itu. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

"Hae, kau yakin dia akan menerimanya? Lagipula bagaimana caranya dia tahu kalau yang mengirim bunga itu kamu, bukan si _cleaning service _itu?" Kyuhyun menatap putus asa temannya itu.

"Tentu! Aku sudah menyelipkan suratku padanya! Dia pasti akan tahu, itu aku!" Donghae menyeringai.

"Ya sudah lihat saja. Eh! Itutuh, Heechul _sunbaenim_! Dia sedang bersama Siwon _sunbaenim_," bisik Eunhyuk.

Dan benar saja, tampak seorang _namja_ cantik yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan_ namja_ yang sangat tampan. Mereka tampak sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hae. Bersiaplah untuk… Hae?" Kyuhyun menatap temannya yang kini tengah tidak berkedip.

Tampaknya dia sedang menatap seseorang. Dan Hankyung menyadarinya.

"HAE!" teriakan nyaring Eunhyuk sukses menyadarkan Donghae.

"_MWWOOO_?!" pekik Donghae histeris sambil celingukan.

"Diam! Nanti kita ketahuan!" desis Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ah… _mian_…" bisik Donghae sambil nyengir.

"Kamu ngeliatin siapa sih? Serius amat!" dengus Eunhyuk.

Sementara Hankyung cuma tersenyum simpul. Ya, dia tahu kalau temannya itu tadi tengah menatap Siwon. Sayangnya Donghae yang malang tidak menyadari kepekaan Hankyung yang luar biasa.

"Tuh! Dia sudah masuk!" bisik Eunhyuk membuat semua namja itu kembali fokus kearah pintu kelas itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Heechul keluar dengan membawa buket bunga indah itu. Dia melirik kekiri dan kekanan. Semua namja tadi menahan napas, apalagi Hae.

PLUK!

Dan yah, sejarah, tinggalah sejarah. Buket bunga mawar mewah itu nyungsep ke tempat sampah dengan sangat tidak elit. Mari kita simak wajah Donghae yang memucat. Membuatnya makin mirip ikan!#PLAK

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Heechul tanpa menoleh segera berbalik kembali menuju kelasnya. Sementara Siwon hanya melongo menatap bunga mawar malang itu.

"Heechul ah! Kau yakin benar-benar membuangnya?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

"Ye, aku tidak suka bunga kampungan begitu! Buatmu aja kalau kamu mau, Siwon ah! Aku tidak butuh!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam kelas. Teriakan itu semakin menyayat hati Donghae. Awww, kasihaan~

Siwon menatap sebentar buket bunga itu. Sesungguhnya dari tadi dia mengagumi keindahan bunga itu. Matanya menangkap sepucuk kertas yang terselip disela-sela bunga. Dengan penasaran, diambilnya surat itu. Donghae dengan pucat menyaksikan kejadian _unpredictable _dihadapannya.

Dengan _unpredictable _pula, Siwon segera menatap tempat bersembunyi Donghae dkk, setelah membaca surat cinta Donghae dikertas biru muda yang sudah diberi wewangian tujuh rupa (?). Donghae kaget. Oh Tuhan, apa benar, _namja_ tampan itu punya _byakugan_?

Siwon menatap sebentar Donghae, sebelum berbalik kembali kekelas sambil tetap menggenggam surat itu. Ya, mata mereka bertemu. Choi Siwon memang sangat hebat!

"Hae ah…" Eunhyuk menatap sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

"_Guys_…" Donghae membuka suara dengan sok inggris, matanya tidak berkedip. "Aku jatuh cinta!"

Mata ketiga temannya membulat. "_Mwo_?! Sama siapa? Heechul _sunbaenim_?!" Kyuhyun dengan panik menggoncang tubuh Donghae, berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Eunhyuk sudah menangis gaje, karena mengira sahabatnya itu sudah kena pesona Heechul. Hankyung cuma memperhatikan dengan cengiran penuh arti.

"_Mwo_?! Ya nggaklah! Yang kusukai itu-"

"Siwon _sunbaenim_ 'kan?" potong Hankyung sambil menyeringai.

"_MWOO_?! Dari mana kamu tahu, Hankyung ah?!" sekarang giliran Donghae yang kaget.

"Hahhaha! _Ommonaa_, Hae ah! Matamu itu bicara tahu! Memang kau pikir tatapan apa yang kau beri ke Siwon _sunbaenim_? Tatapan cinta!" sahut Hankyung panjang lebar. Donghae cuma meringis sedikit.

"Oooh, kukira kau jatuh cinta ke Heechul _sunbaenim_…" desah Eunhyuk. Ada nada lega dalam suaranya.

"Hah?! Tak mungkin aku menyukainya. Dia itu seenaknya! Menyebalkan!" dengus Donghae meratapi nasib bunga mawar mahal yang sudah dibelinya dengan susah payah.

"Ah, ini berarti Hae kalah ya," Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

"_Nde_," Kyuhyun melirik Donghae.

"_Ne_, _ne_. Aku akui kekalahanku. Lagipula aku punya target baru! _Namja_ tampan bernama Choi Siwon~" seringaian nakal mengembang dibibir Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya geleng-geleng mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Jadi tinggal kita bertiga ya…" Hankyung menatap kedua temannya.

"Ne, aku akan coba besok! Aku yakin Heechul sunbaenim akan langsung jatuh cinta padaku!" Eunhyuk memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya. Sepertinya monyet manis ini sudah menemukan cara jitu untuk mendapatkan hati Heechul. Yah, kita lihat saja nanti~

* * *

"HUWEEE~~"tangis Eunhyuk pecah.

"Sudah, sudah, Hyukkie ah…" Hankyung menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia dengan lembut mengelus rambut Eunhyuk.

"Hik hik, jahat! Dia jahat! Dia melirikpun tidak!" tangis Eunhyuk semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah, mungkin memang _dance_-mu tadi tidak menarik," Kyuhyun memasang wajah stoic saat Eunhyuk melempar _deathglare _kearahnya.

Ya, Eunhyuk mencoba _dance _untuk merebut hati Heechul. Yang terjadi?

* * *

FLASHBACK:

* * *

_Pagi itu tampak seorang namja ber gummy smile ria didekat gerbang sekolah. Dia menarik perhatian karena hanya memakai celana sekolah alias topless. Oooh~lihat dada putih mulus itu! Memancing tatapan lapar para seme. Sayangnya namja bernama Eunhyuk itu entah terlalu polos, atau memang tidak peka, terus-terusan memamerkan senyumnya yang luar biasa manis itu pada semua orang._

_Matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang telah ditunggunya sedari tadi. Namja itu tidak sendiri. Disampingnya, tampak seorang namja imut bernama Kibum. Eunhyuk menarik napas sedikit, dia akan berjuang! Sementara ketiga temannya mengawasinya dari jauh._

"_Kyu, kau yakin dia akan berhasil?" Donghae melirik Kyuhyun._

"_Hmph, aniyo. Dia takkan berhasil," seringai setan mengembang di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. _

_Sementara itu Hankyung tetap dengan sabar mengawasi temannya itu._

_Tepat saat Heechul mau lewat, Eunhyuk memulai dance-nya. Dia meliukkan tubuh seksinya, dan dengan gerakan cepat meniru semua dance yang pernah dia lihat, entah itu Moonwalk-nya Michael Jackson, Boop Beep Boop-nya T-ARA (kalau nggak salah), genie-nya SNSD, sampai tarian anak-anak, semua dilakukannya! Bahkan random dancepun tak luput dari perhatiannya._

_Semua langsung menatapnya. Ada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik, ada yang menatap sang dancing machine dengan senyuman gaje, ada juga para seme lapar yang menatap tubuh Eunhyuk. Sayangnya, harapan Eunhyuk pupus saat Heechul dengan tampang datar berjalan melewatinya. Melirikpun tidak! _

_Alhasil, sang monyet pun langsung jatuh terduduk. Ada beberapa yeoja yang menolongnya berdiri. Setelah berterima kasih dengan wajah merah padam, Hyukkie yang malang segera berlari kearah teman-temannya yang dengan kurang ajarnya sedang cekikikan._

_Dalam perjalanan, dark chocolate(?)-nya bertemu dengan obsidian kelam Kibum. Tapi Eunhyuk segera membuang muka. Ya, dia takut. Mengingat Kibum itu salah seorang teman Heechul. UMMA~~ Hyukkie masih pengen hidup seribu tahun lagii~_

* * *

Yah, kira-kira begitulah kisah pahit seorang Hyukkie. Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih cekikikan dengan kurang ajarnya. Hanya Hankyung yang berusaha menghibur Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terisak didalam pelukan Hankyung. Malu? YAH! DIA MALU SEKALI!_ Ommonaa_~ bisa-bisa dia jadi _trending topic _di sekolahnya, dan akan selalu dikenang –dijalan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"_Shirreo_! Pokoknya, aku sudah tidak mau lagi! _Shirreooo_~~~!" rengek Eunhyuk pedih.

"Hei, Kyu! Jangan ngakak dulu! Besok itu giliranmu, tahu!"Hae mengingatkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa lepas. Ya, sudah bukan cekikikan lagi. Hal itu membuat Hyukkie mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. (Aniii~terlalu imut untuk Ucchan tolak!)

"_Ne_, aku tahu! Khukhu, aku punya cara yang paling romantis." seringai Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_?" ketiga temannya menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Menyanyikan lagu cinta '80-an!" jawaban Kyuhyun sukses membuat ketiga temannya terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Kamu ada di zaman kapan sih?" Hae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"Hmph, lihat saja nanti." Kyuhyun memoyongkan bibirnya kesal. (_BABYKYUU_~#PLUAK)

* * *

HEECHUL POV

* * *

"Heechul ah, tadi namamu disebut loh, di pengeras suara,"

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?" aku menatap Yesung, namja manis yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Entah, katanya datang saja ke gedung olahraga," jawab Yesung seadanya.

Mataku membulat. Siapa itu?! Dengan kurang ajarnya main perintah! Dia tidak tahu siapa aku? AKU KIM HEECHUL! _Namja_ tertampan sekaligus tercantik di SM High School ini! Dia benar-benar cari perkara denganku!

Aku segera beranjak dari bangkuku dengan emosi. Hendak menuju ruang olahraga.

"Ah, tunggu. Tunggu aku, Heechul ah!" teriakan Yesung tidak kudengarkan. Pikiranku sedang tertuju pada _namja_ kurang ajar yang seenaknya main perintah. Awas saja! Akan kubuat dia menyesal!

* * *

READER POV

* * *

"Kyu! Dia hampir sampai!" komando Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Diliriknya Tiffany, adik perempuannya, yang kini tengah tersenyum didepan piano panjang. Tiffany mengangguk menandakan kesiapannya.

"_Arraseo, hana, dul_…"

BRUAK! _Ting ting _(?)

Suara dentingan piano mengiringi suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar itu. Sesosok _namja_ tengah berdiri sambil menatap kaget pemandangan didepannya ini. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Dihadapannya ada sebuah piano besar yang sedang dimainkan oleh seorang _yeoja_ cantik, dan ada _namja_ tampan yang berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum puas. Pengeras suara telah diaktifkan Hankyung, agar suara Kyuhyun bisa didengar seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Mengalunlah suara lembut Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menyanyikan lagu cinta yang mendayu-dayu, ya, lagunya _Queen_, yaitu _Love Of My Life_. _Ommo_, bahkan kini Heechul tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan _WTF_.

Yesung yang baru sampai, terpana mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Sangat indah. Indah sekali. Hampir menyamai suara Yesung. Yah, walau suara Yesung lebih bagus~

Suara indah Kyuhyun menarik perhatian penghuni sekolah. Akhirnya, ruangan olahraga yang tadinya sunyi, kini penuh dengan murid, guru, bahkan satpamnya numpang eksis.

Selesai bernyanyi, diiringi oleh tepuk tangan meriah, Kyuhyun mulai berpidato(?). Di akhir kalimat, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil berseru, "Lagu tadi, saya persembahkan untuk Heechul _sunbaenim_," disambut teriakan "Cie cie" dari para penonton yang nggak paham keadaan.

Heechul tanpa disuruh segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ya, bukan untuk memeluknya atau mengucapkan terima kasih, melainkan untuk memarahi Kyuhyun. Dengan sadis, Heechul melontarkan kalimat pedas –yang kalau yeoja, pasti udah nangis. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Heechul dengan bingung. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya! Para penonton melongo. Apa-apaan ini?!

Kyuhyun tersadar, ada yang memandanginya dengan intens.

Yesung! Namja manis itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan –yang menurutnya sangat mematikan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan namja manis itu. Suara Heechul mulai terdengar samar. Yesung? Nama yang indah. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah Yesung. Yesung dengan kaget langsung membuang muka. Aww, wajahnya mulai merona pink. 'Manis…' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Yesung.

Setelah selesai mengabsen nama-nama hewan di kebun binatang –mulai dari yang umum seperti gajah atau singa, sampai yang gaje seperti semut dan tikus(?) –, Heechul langsung beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Kyuhyun hanya meringis saat melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa sambil gegulingan. Oh, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya sekarang…?

Hankyung cuma menatap kepergian Heechul dengan cemas. Suara emas si Kyuhyun? Coret. _Dance _Eunhyuk? Coret. Keganjenan#PLAK maksud saya keromatisan Donghae? Coret.

Ommo… apa yang harus dilakukannya…?

* * *

**TBC**

Taraaa~ bagaimana? Gajekah? Ya, Ucchan rasa begitu… mian kalau ada bahasa Korea yang salah ya… Ucchan itu pemula… ne, ne, Ucchan akan lebih berusaha! Ucchan HWAITTING!

Hangeng oppa… Ucchan kangeeen~ Chullie oppa juga, Ucchan kangeeen~!#PLAK

Yah, keep 13elieve in Super Junior! Ah, kalau ada yang mengganggu, bahasa Korea yang salah atau ada typo, review yah, akan Ucchan perbaiki dichapt berikutnya~!

Kamsahamnida, n Review please~~~!? *Turtle eyes no jutsu!*


	2. Pure Accident!

Hai~ Ucchan balik lagi nih~! Kali ini membawa chapter 2! PANJANG BUANGET!

Mm, kayaknya ada banyak alur yang memaksakan diri. Jadi tolong review ya, Ucchan mau tahu pendapatnya! Kkk~~

Oh ya, disini mungkin ribet bacanya. Kalau iya, mian… Ucchan masih pemula… Geegee, Ucchan lebih jago baca daripada nulis! #PLAK!

Hem, hem~ makasih banyak review dan bantuannya! Ucchan akan berusaha semakin memperbaiki! Uuugh~ endingnya udah dapet… tapi jalan ceritanya Ucchan masih bingung… jadi maaf ya, kalau Ucchan ngelanggar janji. Bukan fourshoot lagi! Tapi multichapter… Ucchan usahain agar cepat kelar!

Dan yang 'Can I Replace Him?' itu agak macet. Soalnya kepala Ucchan blank sih… jadi mian bagi yang nunggu. Ucchan akan usahakan secepatnya!

Ne, RnR pleease~~!

* * *

**Ucchan persembahkan:**

**A Deathly Bet**

**Pair: HanChul, Other SuJu Pair**

**Rated: T~**

**Genre: Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, General**

**DISCLAIMER: Tuhan, ayah ibu mereka, SMEnt, Elf (Jadi mereka punya Ucchan juga~*PLETAK!*)**

**WARN: Gaje, alur membingungkan, bahasa Korea yang minim kebenarannya, plot rumit, YAOI, BL!BOYSLOVE!**

_**DIDN'T**_** LIKE?**_** DON'T**_** READ!**

* * *

**Happy Reading, chinguu~**

* * *

HANGENG POV

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan santai ditengah ramainya jalanan _Seoul _malam itu. Aku diminta _umma_ku untuk membeli roti. Dengan senang hati kulakukan. Aku sangat sayang pada _umma_ku. _Appa_ku sedang bekerja di luar kota, tepatnya di daerah _Cheonan_. Jadi hanya aku dan _umma_ku yang tinggal di _Seoul_.

Pikiranku sedang kalut. Ya, besok adalah giliranku mendekati _Cinderella_–atau begitu nama yang kudengar. Ketiga temanku telah gagal dengan sukses. Menyisakan aku. _Ommo_… aku tidak selucu (?) Donghae, sekeren Eunhyuk, ataupun setampan Kyuhyun! Sudah dipastikan besok aku akan mati gaya. Siapa saja! Tolong aku! Bukan mauku untuk ikut-ikutan sama taruhan gaje begini! Cuma gak sengaja… andai kutolak sejak awal…

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Setelah sampai didepan sebuah toko roti yang cukup murah, aku segera masuk untuk membeli roti pesanan ummaku. Hmm~ beli roti yang mana ya? Roti prancis untuk_ umma_, roti sosis untukku, dan roti gandum untuk kami berdua, kurasa cukup baik.

Selesai membayar, aku melesat keluar. Sial. Hujan turun dengan luar biasa deras. 'Untung aku bawa payung…' batinku sambil mengeluarkan payung hitam bercorak tengkorak berwarna merah darah. Dengan santai aku berjalan pulang sambil menenteng tas plastik berisi roti. Udaranya menjadi luar biasa dingin. Aku merapatkan jaketku untuk menghangatkan tubuhku yang mulai menggigil.

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar sumpah-sumpah serapah. Kulirik. Ha? Bukankah itu… Heechul…? Si _Cinderella _itu?

* * *

HEECHUL POV

* * *

"Hujan brengsek! !#!% #^ $## &*!" pekikku frustasi.

Sial! Kenapa turun hujan deras begini! Ck! Terjebak dibawah pohon saat hujan besar begini?! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kalau begini aku bisa terlambat pulang dan dimarahi _appa_ lagi! _Sheesh_… apa kuterjang saja ya…

"Ano… kau Heechul _sunbaenim_ 'kan…?" aku mendongak. HA?! Itu 'kan murid baru nggak tahu diri yang menabrakku dulu?!

"_MWO_?!" bentakku kesal.

"Ah, _ani_. Saya hanya ingin menawarkan payung." Jawab _namja_ itu. tampak tidak takut sama sekali padaku, tapi tetap sopan. Hmm…

"_Shirreo_! Aku tidak mau menerima payung murahanmu itu, dasar brengsek!" tolakku dengan kasar. Setelah mendapat teriakan kasarku tadi, pasti _namja _ini akan langsung meninggalkanku!

"_Hajiman… sunbaenim_ akan kehujanan." balas _namja_ itu memaksa. Tampak tidak memperdulikan kata-kata kasarku tadi.

"_MWO_?! Kau berani memaksaku?! Lagipula, aku ini-"

**KRUYUUUK~~~**

Sial! Aku memang belum makan dari tadi! _Geez_! Tapi kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?! Perut nggak bisa diajak kompromi! Wajahku memerah karena malu. Aku langsung menunduk.

"…" hening, aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat ekspresi _namja_ tadi.

"_MWO_?! Berani sekali kau tersenyum mengejek begitu, brengsek!" bentakku kesal.

_Namja_ itu hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mulai membuka kantung plastik ditangannya. Diambilnya sebuah roti sosis yang tampaknya masih hangat. Tanpa sadar, aku menelan ludahku.

"Ini, buat _sunbaenim_," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan roti itu kehadapanku.

"_MWO_?! _Shirreo_! Aku tidak lap-"

**KRUYUUUUK~~!**

"_AIISH_! Menyebalkan!" jeritku frustasi saat perutku sekali lagi mengkhianatiku.

"Hahaha, sudah tidak apa-apa. Ambil saja," aku menatap _dark chocolate_nya, berusaha menemukan akal bulus dalam mata itu. Tapi yang kulihat hanya… ketulusan…

Ahirnya dengan ragu, aku mengambil roti yang tadi disodorkannya. Kubuka bungkusannya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melahapnya. Enak~

Namja itu memandangiku dengan senyum manis. "Ya sudah. Saya pulang dulu, _sunbaenim_. Ini payungnya," ucapnya sambil memberi paksa payungnya padaku.

"Ehg?! _Chawkummah_!" (Read: Eh?! Chakumma! *Kalau nggak salah artinya 'Tunggu!'*) aku hendak menahannya, tapi _namja_ itu sudah lari menjauh ditengah derasnya hujan. Lagipula aku kerepotan. Tangan kananku memegang roti sosis yang tinggal setengah, sementara tangan kiriku memegang payungnya. belum lagi mulutku sedikit penuh dengan roti sosis yang belum sempat kukunyah. Aku menatap payung _namja_ tadi dengan pandangan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti…

* * *

READER POV

* * *

Pagi hari di SM HS. Tapi sesosok namja cantik siswa kelas tiga telah mondar-mandir disekitar lorong kelas satu. Ditangannya ada sebuah payung hitam bercorak tengkorak merah. Tampaknya dia sedang mencari seseorang. Wajahnya gelisah.

"Ck! Dimana sih _namja_ itu?" desisnya kesal. Dipelototinya setiap anak kelas satu yang dia lihat. Tak ayal itu membuat banyak murid lebih memilih cabut dari situ, daripada bermandikan tatapan menyeramkan Heechul –nama namja cantik itu.

"Ah? Bukankah kamu Heechul _sunbaenim_?" sebuah suara bass terdengar. Heechul menoleh. Didepannya berdiri _namja_ yang sedari tadi ditunggunya! _Namja_ itu menatapnya heran dengan sebuah tas selempang berwarna hitam melingkar ditubuhnya.

"AAH! Kamu! Datang juga! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu!" sungut Heechul kesal. "Ini, payungmu. _Gamsa_!" Heechul mengulurkan payung itu sambil membuang muka.

"Eh…? Ah, tidak perlu _sunbaenim_. Simpan saja, " ujar _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hah?! Kau pikir aku semiskin itu hingga untuk beli payung saja nggak bisa?! Heh! Enak saja! Kau in-"

"Saya tidak berpikir begitu kok. _Sunbaenim_… saya hanya berharap _sunbaenim_ mau menyimpannya. Anggap saja permintaan maaf saya karena pernah menabrak sunbaenim."potong _namja_ itu cepat.

"…" Heechul memandang _namja_ didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, _sunbaenim. Annyeong_," _namja_ itu menunduk hormat, lalu berjalan melewati Heechul yang masih terpaku.

Saat _namja_ itu hampir menghilang, Heechul berteriak tanpa bergeming dari posisinya, "Siapa namamu…?"

_Namja_ itu menoleh. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya –yang tentu saja tidak dilihat Heechul, "Hankyung. _Je ireumeun_ Hankyung _imnida_." jawab Hankyung sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

"Hankyung ya…" Heechul menatap payung ditangannya. 'Yunho _ah_… perasaan apa ini…?

* * *

"Hankyung _ah_… apa yang terjadi?" tampak dua orang _namja_ yang tengah mengintrogasi Hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum kecil. Baru saja dia masuk kekelasnya, dia sudah disuguhi pelototan dua _namja _yang merangkap sebagai temannya ini. Kelas sunyi. Sepertinya yang lain sedang berkeliaran diluar kelas –tentu karena tatapan penuh cinta Heechul.

"_Mwoya_?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tampak akrab dengan si nenek sihir itu?!" Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Hush! Tidak sopan! Eh iya. Kenapa Heechul _sunbaenim_ menemuimu tadi?!" Tanya Eunhyuk setelah menjitak Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah," Hankyung hanya tersenyum manis. Awww, pengen Ucchan bawa pulang deh!#PLAKK!

"_Geez_, pura-pura tidak tahu! Oya, si Donghae mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil celingukkan.

"Iya, biasanya dia sering datang pagi. Tumben jam segini belum datang. Apa dia ketiduran ya?" Eunhyuk membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Hankyung hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ketiga namja itu menatap sebuah bangku kosong, yang harusnya telah ditempati oleh namja manis itu. Lee Donghae…

**BRAK!**

"Waa, Hae! Jangan bikin kaget gitu dong! Kau in– ?... Hae, kau baik-baik saja…?" Eunhyuk kaget melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Masih mencoba mengatur napasnya. Matanya membulat, dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Rambutnya acak-acakkan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hae? _Gwenchanayo_…?" Hankyung menghampiri Donghae dengan khawatir. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya dengan cemas.

"…_Ani… gwenchana_…" jawab Donghae berat. _Ommo_, anak sd juga tahu, dia tampak tidak baik-baik saja!

Tiba-tiba Donghae langsung memeluk Hankyung sambil menangis.

Hankyung hanya terdiam. Dia tidak mau bertanya. Takut salah bicara. Tangannya mengelus rambut Donghae, sementara kedua temannya yang lain mulai mendekati mereka.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hae? Ayo. Kita kembali ke 10 menit yang lalu…

* * *

DONGHAE POV

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Gaswat! Aku belum bikin pr Matematika! Mampus, mana jam pertama lagi! _Sheesh_, kenapa harus bangun kesiangan disaat seperti ini?!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, saat seseorang menahan tanganku. Aku menoleh.

_OMMO_! Siwon! Choi Siwon! Namja yang selama ini selalu menarik perhatianku. Awww, dia tampan sekali… wajahku memanas.

Eh? Tapi kenapa dia menahanku? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa dia MENCENGKRAMKU?! _Aiigoo_! Aku lupa! Dia ini temannya si Heechul! Tuhan, sampai sinikah umurku…?

"_Sunbaenim_, lepas…"

"Ikut aku!" desisnya dengan wajah dingin. Sontak itu membuat nyaliku ciut.

Tuhan, Tuhan… Hae janji nggak bakal nakal lagi. Akan jadi anak baik yang penurut. Juga rajin belajar, dan nggak bakal kabur setelah neken bel rumah Lee So Man Ahjussi lagi. Jadi tolong selamatkan Hae! Aku komat-kamit membaca segala macam doa yang kutahu. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti _sunbaenim_ku yang cakep ini. Sayang, dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekarang!

* * *

**BRUGH!**

"Ukh!" rintihku saat punggungku beradu dengan dinding beton. Ha? Ini… bukannya ruang OSIS ya? Ugh, aku tidak bisa berontak! Tanganku dikunci oleh Siwon! Yikes! Kalau aku mati disini sekarang juga, takkan ada yang percaya kalau _sunbaenim_ lah yang membunuhku! Kalau gini caranya, aku bakal jadi arwah penasaran! Nggak bakal pulang-pulang ke alam baka! _Umma_~~~

_Caramel_ku bertemu dengan _chocolate_nya yang menawan. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dengan wajah merona karena malu.

"Lee Donghae,"

Aku mendongak. Dari mana dia tahu namaku?

Seakan mengerti arti pandanganku, Siwon berkata, "Aku tahu namamu dari surat 'cinta'-mu itu,"

Ooh, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Siwon memandang intens wajahku. Hal itu semakin membuatku gugup. Dan, kejadian berikutnya mampu membuat jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

Bagaimana tidak? _Sunbaenim_ menciumku! Tepat dibibir!

"Um!" Siwon mulai melumat bibirku yang sudah memerah.

"Eungh, mh…" desahku, saat Siwon mulai menggigit bibirku yang membengkak.

Aku menutup mulut rapat. Tidak mengijinkannya untuk masuk. Enak saja! Biarpun tampan, tapi dia telah dengan seenaknya mengambil _first kiss_ku! Ah bukan. Ini ciuman keduaku. Ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang anak laki-laki saat umurku 4 tahun. _Btw,_ aku bukan _namja_ murahan!

Sadar aku tidak akan mau membuka mulutku, Siwon dengan sadis memencet hidungku, sehingga aku tidak bisa bernapas. Kucoba untuk melawan, sayang. Tenaganya lebih besar!

"Aah! Umph!" akhirnya aku membuka mulutku karena kehabisan oksigen. Langsung saja Siwon menyerangku. Dia memasukkan lidahnya dan memainkannya dalam mulutku.

_Ommo_… dia hebat… pasti dia sudah sering melakukannya dengan orang lain…

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai terbawa suasana. Aku memulai perang lidah dengannya. Sayang, sekali lagi. Siwon lah yang menang. Aku meremas kemejanya, sementara tangan Siwon melingkar dipinggangku. Semenit berlalu dengan ciuman panas itu.

"Ummph!" aku hampir kehabisan oksigen! Segera kupukul-pukul dadanya. _Ommona_! Dia masih serius memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutku! Dasar tidak peka!

"_S-sunbmh_… napash…" aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya, dan syukurlah. Siwon pun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Segera aku berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara itu, Siwon tetap memandang wajahku. Oh Tuhan. Inikah perintah si _Cinderella _itu?! Me_rape_ku?! Sialan!

Mataku memanas, wajahku juga pasti memerah. Bukan karena tersipu. Aku marah! Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mendorong Siwon hingga terjatuh. Tak kusia-siakan kesempatan itu. segera aku berlari keluar tanpa menoleh. Aku takut!

Aku berlari kearah ruang kelasku. Tidak peduli pada puluhan pasang mata yang memandangku. Aku sudah terlalu takut!

* * *

READER POV

* * *

Ya, kira-kira begitulah kejadian yang menimpa _uri cutely fishy_ ini. Sayangnya, ketiga temannya ini masih _innocent _alias nggak tahu apa-apa.

"Hae… tenanglah. _Uljimma_…" bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Tapi… tapi… hiks hiks," tangisan Donghae menjadi-jadi. _Liquid_ bening itu mengalir secara deras dari pelupuk matanya. Sungguh! Kejadian tadi itu benar-benar membuatnya trauma! Heechul benar-benar hebat… kalau Donghae bertemu lagi dengan _Cinderella_ itu, Donghae akan berteriak tepat diwajah cantik namja itu –itu juga kalau dia berani!

Akhirnya, ketiga sahabat itu hanya menenangkan Donghae sampai guru Matematika mereka, pak Dragon masuk. Ya, tentu saja pak Dragon kaget melihat penampilan Donghae. Akhirnya Donghae disuruh pak Dragon untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan, diantar Eunhyuk.

* * *

**TREENG TEREEENG~** (Belnya itu bel listrik!#PLAK!)

Saatnya istirahat~! Peristiwa itu disambut dengan suka cita oleh seluruh siswa. Saatnya merilekskan otak, dan melupakan itu segala macam buku-buku sial!

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan santai menuju kantin. Sendirian. Ya, Eunhyuk sedang pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengantar dokumen-dokumen yang diperintahkan oleh TOP Songsaengnim. Sementara Hankyung menemani Donghae yang kelihatan sangat ketakutan kalau ditinggal sendiri.

Kyuhyun melintasi depan ruang tata usaha. Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang guru bernama Dara menahannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, saya sudah mendengar suaramu. Suaramu sangatlah indah. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut klub musik?" tawar wanita cantik itu dengan senyum mengembang. Dara _songsaengnim_ adalah guru seni musik yang sangat cantik!

"_Mianhamnida_. Tapi saya tidak tertarik." tolak Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Begitu ya," terlihat raut kecewa diwajah wanita itu. "Tapi, silahkan kau lihat dulu, ruang klub musik ada di lantai 3 lorong _practice_. Kalau tertarik, daftarkan dirimu pada Yesung ya," ujar wanita itu, lalu berlalu.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. 'Yesung…? Maksudnya Kim Yesung temennya Heechul _sunbaenim_ ya?' pikir Kyuhyun.

_Namja _itu memang jarang bertemu _sunbaenim_nya itu. Kalaupun bertemu, Kyuhyun akan langsung menjauh dari situ. Ya, dia tidak pernah memperhatikan wajah _namja_ yang ternyata manis itu, karena sering mendengar berita miring tentangnya.

Sebuah seringai setan terukir manis dibibir Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah ringan, Kyuhyun mulai melangkah kearah tangga. Tujuannya? Ruang musik, dilantai 3!

* * *

"Ini ya?" Kyuhyun menatap plat nama disamping sebuah ruangan itu. '**KLUB MUSIK**' begitulah nama yang terpampang.

_TING TING TING~_

Suara denting piano mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

'Bunyinya indah sekali…' batin Kyuhyun. Dengan penasaran, Kyuhyun mengintip kedalam ruang itu. Tampak seorang _namja _manis yang sedang memainkan piano.

Sebuah suara merdu meluncur dari bibir _cherry_nya, tampaknya dia sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu. 'Indah sekali suaranya…' batin Kyuhyun. Dia seolah terhipnotis oleh suara indah Yesung. Perlahan dia menutup matanya, menikmati setiap bait lagu yang keluar dari bibir _namja_ manis itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba, suara piano itu berhenti. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan heran, 'Kenapa dia berhen-'

Oh tidak. Yesung sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot yang ketakutan.

"Emmm… _mianhamnida, sunbaenim_. Kyuhyun _imnida_." Kyuhyun buru-buru memperkenalkan dirinya.

"A-ah, _ne_. Yesung_ imnida_," Yesung tersenyum canggung. Tapi tetap saja, senyumnya sangat imut! Pipi Kyuhyun sedikit merona.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, lagu apa yang tadi dinyanyikan _sunbaenim_?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana sambil berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Ah, ini lagu buatanku sendiri. Tapi… aku masih bingung soal nada dan temponya…" jawab Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang dengan kikuk.

"Oh ya? Boleh saya tahu judulnya?" Kyuhyun masih gencar melancarkan siasat SKSD (Sok Kenal Sok Deket)!

"_Coagulation_," jawab Yesung setelah sedikit berpikir. "Lagu ini tentang seseorang yang menangis karena harus melepas orang yang dicintainya…" ada nada sedih dalam suara Yesung. _Namja_ itu sedikit menunduk. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kesedihan. Dia ingin memeluk Yesung. Tapi? Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Ah, _mianhamnida_. Kau jadi mendengarkanku. Ada apa kemari? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis! Wajah Kyuhyun merona dengan sempurna.

"A-ano, saya mau masuk ke klub musik," Jawab Kyuhyun setelah mendapat kembali kontrol wajahnya.

"_Ne_? Tentu kau bisa. Suaramu sangat indah!" ucap Yesung sambil terkekeh pelan. Dia teringat kejadian kemarin, saat Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu zaman dahulu kala. Sungguh tidak cocok dengan umurnya! Syukurlah, yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun lagu yang enak di dengar anak zaman sekarang.

"_Sunbaenim_…"

"Panggil aku _hyung _saja." titah Yesung saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya _sunbaenim_.

"Ah, ne. _Hyung_, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu meng_aransemen_ lagumu itu?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Yesung tampak kaget.

"Ah, saya tidak bermaksud lancang. Kalau _hyung_ tidak mau, saya tidak keberatan…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah –pura-pura– kecewa.

"Ah! _Ani_, hyung tidak keberatan kok! _Kajja_! Kita lakukan!" Yesung tersenyum senang. Ditariknya Kyuhyun untuk mendekati piano itu. Kyuhyun hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau bisa main piano, Kyuhyun_sshi_?" Tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Segera dia mengambil tempat dikursi piano itu. Sementara itu, Yesung sibuk memilah-milah kertas lagu. Jumlahnya yang cukup banyak tampak membuat Yesung repot.

"Ah, ini dia lagunya!" Yesung menarik secarik kertas yang kelihatannya baru, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ini ya…" Kyuhyun langsung mencermati lagu itu.

"Jadi?"

"Hnggg… Kurasa genre yang cocok untuk lagu ini ada _Ballada_ dan _Pop_!" jawab Kyuhyun. Diletakannya kertas lagu itu di atas piano, dan mulai mencari nada yang cocok.

"Boleh aku menambah sedikit liriknya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangguk menyetujui.

_Ting, ting, titing, triiing_… (?)

Suara piano mulai mengalin dengan lembut. Secara _Ballad_, Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan lagu itu. sedikit merubah nada dan temponya. Yesung menutup matanya. Mencoba mendengar suara _charming_ Kyuhyun. Sungguh, suara ini mampu membuatnya merasa rileks.

Kyuhyun menambah dan mengoreksi sedikit lirik lagu itu, sehingga terasa pas. Lalu sesekali menuliskannya diselembar kertas lain.

Alunan piano yang lembut itu akhirnya berhenti. Kyuhyun telah selesai meng_aransemen_ semua nada dan tempo lagu Yesung. Benar-benar jenius!

Yesung melongo tidak percaya. Dia membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mencari nada dan tempo yang pas –itupun belum selesai! Sekarang Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya meng_aransemen_ lagu itu dalam waktu singkat!

Tanpa sadar, Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun saking bahagianya. Kyuhyun yang kaget, langsung balas memeluk sambil tersenyum senang. Beberapa saat mereka habiskan untuk berpelukkan. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan kesenangan yang tengah dirasakan.

Yesung tersadar, dengan wajah memerah Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. "_M-mianhae_, Kyuhyun_ssh_-"

"_Hyung_ tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku," Kyuhyun menatap manik mata Yesung. _Obsidian_ dan _caramel_ itu bertemu.

"Ah, _n-ne_. Kyuhyun _ah_…" Yesung tampak tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"_Hyung_…"

"_Mwo_?"

"_Sarangheyo_,"

"_Ne– MWOO_?! Apa tadi kau bilang?!"

"_Jeongmal sarangheyo_," setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung dengan erat. Takut, dia akan harus melepaskannya…

* * *

EUNHYUK POV

* * *

"_Aiiisshhh_~! Dasar guru pemalas! Seenak jidatnya menyuruh-nyuruh anak muridnya untuk membawakan barangnya! Keterlaluan!" cicit ku kesal. Kini aku sedang menuju ruang guru. TOP _songsaengnim_ dengan kurang ajarnya, langsung memerintahkanku membawakan dokumen-dokumennya yang berat ini tepat saat melihat tampang cakepku ini (Hyukkie _oppa_ narsis!), sementara dia pergi makan di kantin! Kusumpahin moga-moga dia kesedak!

**BRUGH!**

"Akh," aku menabrak orang. Ya, mungkin karma dari TOP _songsaengnim_ ya… dokumenku –ralat dokumen _songsaengnim_ berjatuhan. _Aish_, berantakkan sekali!

"_Mianhamni_-" suaraku tercekat. Mataku membulat. Ya, orang yang kutabrak tadi adalah Kibum _sunbaenim_! Oke, kami memang seumuran. Tapi tetap saja! Dia itu kelas 3!

Aku hendak bersujud memohon ampun, tapi _namja_ tampan itu langsung menahanku.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu." ucapnya dengan wajah datar. Segera dia berlutut mengumpulkan dokumen-dokumen itu. aku cengo. Terpaku ditempat. Tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Ini," Kibum menyerahkan dokumen itu padaku.

"A-ah_, ne._ _Kamsahamnida, sunbae_…"

"Panggil aku Kibum _ah_. Jangan sungkan. Kita seumuran bukan?" potongnya sambil tersenyum manis. _Ommo_, imut sekali dia! Wajahku memerah dengan sukses.

"A-ah, _ne_. _Kamsahamnida_ Bummie _ah_," balasku sambil ikut tersenyum manis.

"Bummie _ah_…?" ulangnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

_Ommona_! Apa aku salah bicara?! "Ah, maaf, Kibum _ah_! Saya lancang," buru-buru aku mengoreksi namanya.

Dia tersenyum. Aku melongo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. _Kajja_, akan kubantu kau membawa dokumen-dokumen ini," ucapnya sambil membagi dua dokumen yang jumlahnya bejibun itu. Lalu dia mulai melangkah meninggalkanku. Buru-buru aku mengejarnya.

Tuhan… kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang…?

* * *

READER POV

* * *

"Hae _ah_… kau yakin tidak apa-apa…?" Hankyung menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa. _Gamsa_ sudah mau menemaniku, kembalilah kekelas sebelum bel berbunyi!" perintah Donghae sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"_Jinjjayo_? Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja…" ungkap Hankyung cemas.

"_Aiii~sh, ne_. aku tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah!" sungut Donghae.

"_Arraseo_~. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa… panggil _dunnim_ saja ya?" Hankyung menatap manik mata Donghae. Donghae mengangguk sambil nyengir. Merasa sangat berharga (ck, ck).

"_Dunnim_, saya permisi dulu," ucap Hankyung sambil membungkuk hormat pada penjaga ruang kesehatan. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian kembali berkutat pada kertas dokumennya.

Akhirnya, Hankyung keluar dengan berat hati.

Sepeninggalan Hankyung, Donghae kembali berbaring di atas kasur ruang kesehatan yang tidak bisa dibilang empuk, tapi cukup untuk membuat Donghae tenang.

"Hae _ah_. Saya mau ke ruang guru dulu ya. Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan sendiri?" wanita itu menghampiri Donghae dengan beberapa kertas dokumen ditangannya. Donghae mengangguk ragu. Jujur, dia sangat tidak nyaman ditinggal sendiri. Tapi… dia tidak boleh egois 'kan?

Akhirnya wanita itu keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Suara langkah yang semakin menjauh membuat Donghae tambah dag dig dug. _Ommona_… moga-moga tidak terjadi hal buruk…

Krieet…

"Permisi…"

Donghae menoleh. Dan matanya kemudian terbuka lebar. SIWON?! Choi Siwon! _Namja_ yang membuatnya harus masuk keruang kesehatan! Kenapa pula _namja_ ini ada disini?! Mau memperkosa Hae?!

* * *

DONGHAE POV

* * *

_Aigooo_… Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkankuu~

"Ah, _mian_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu istirahatmu. Kudengar kamu masuk ruang kesehatan. Kurasa itu karena kesalahanku…" Siwon menatapku dengan sorot penuh penyesalan. _Ommo_! Dia kira aku akan percaya begitu saja?!

"_An-ani_. Aku tadi hanya terpeleset sedikit," dustaku. Padahal kenyataannya aku masuk ruang kesehatan ini memang karena _namja_ tampan dihadapanku ini!

Siwon berjalan mendekatiku. Refleks aku berusaha menjauh. Semakin dia mendekat semakin aku menjauh. Aku turun dari kasurku dengan wajah horor. Terus, terus berjalan mundur.

**DUK**

_Aiish_! Layaknya cerita-cerita lama, punggungku bertabrakan dengan dinding. _Aigooo_… kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi padaku…?

"Kau bohong," Siwon menghimpitku diantara dinding. Dia memajukan wajahnya. Dia mau menciumku –lagi?! Aku takut! Aku menutup mataku dengan ketakutan. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana aku mau berteriak?! Lidahku terlalu kelu karena gugup!

…? Ha?! Kenapa dia tidak juga menciumku? Kayaknya udah semenit lewat deh…?

Kubuka mataku. _Ommo_, namja itu sedang memandangiku! Aku memalingkan mukaku. MALU! Dia membuatku tampak seperti pihak yang menginginkan ciumannya!

"… kau lupa ya, Hae _ah_…?" suara Siwon bergetar. Aku menoleh, dan mataku langsung membulat.

"Siwon _sunbaenim_…?" aku menatap manik matanya yang tengah tertutup, "Kenapa kamu menangis…?" tanyaku nyaris berbisik.

Ya, _sunbae_ku ini, kini tengah menangis. Menangis dalam diam…

* * *

HANKYUNG POV

* * *

Aku berjalan santai kearah kelas. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Donghae sendirian. Dia tampak sangat kacau tadi pagi. Tapi Donghae memaksaku jadi ya… oh ya! Aku lupa! Jam kelima nanti, ada pelajaran Ketrampilan, dan sialnya aku lupa bawa kertas karton! _Ommona_~ mana teman-temanku pelit semua lagi! Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku kekelas dan lebih memilih pergi ke toko buku didekat sekolahku. Siapa tahu ada yang jual kertas karton!

Akhirnya setelah mengiming-imingi pak satpam dengan uang 2000-an, aku berhasil mendapat ijin keluar gerbang. Sungguh polos pak satpamku ini! Tidak curiga sama sekali kalau aku akan melanggar janji! Kkk~

Aku dengan terburu-buru, berjalan ketoko buku diseberang. Setelah selesai, aku keluar dengan menenteng kertas karton berwarna biru ditanganku. Senyum puas tersungging di bibirku.

Saat hendak menyeberang, aku melihat ada bocah yang hendak menyeberang, sama sepertiku. Anak tk? Kulihat seragamnya. Ada perlu apa anak tk di depan sekolah_ Senior High School_ ini? Tampaknya dia menunggu seseorang. Kakaknya?

Tak sabaran anak itu menyeberang. OH TIDAK! Dari arah kanan, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi! Segera aku berlari kearah anak itu.

"HEI! Awas-"

TIIINNNN!

...

* * *

"_Pabbo_!"

"Aww…" aku meringis karena dijitak oleh Heechul.

"Bodoh sekali kamu dengan seenak jidat menyeberang begitu!" omelnya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit.

Kini aku sedang bersama Heechul dirumah sakit. Ya, aku terserempet mobil saat menyelamatkan adik Heechul. Walau tidak parah, tapi satpam –selaku saksi mata, menyuruhku kerumah sakit. Heechul yang mengetahui aku terluka karena menyelamatkan adiknya, tanpa basa-basi menyeretku kerumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Dengan panik tentu saja! Kkk~

Disamping Heechul, ada bocah yang tadi kuselamatkan. Wajah manis _yeoja_ itu tampak ketakutan. Aku menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pasang wajah ketakutan begitu dong-" ujarku. Saat hendak mengulurkan tangan ingin membelai rambut _yeoja_ itu, tangan Heechul sudah menepisku.

"JANGAN MAIN SENTUH ADIKKU!" bentaknya kesal. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah, iya. _Mianhamnida_,"

"Tapi… _gamsa_ karena sudah menyelamatkan adikku," ringis Heechul sambil membuang muka –lagi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kok, bisa menyelamatkan bidadari semanis ini~" goda Hankyung sambil menatap adik Heechul. Heechul mendelik.

"_Oppa_, siapa _namja_ ini?" _yeoja_ kecil itu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan polos.

"Ah, Hankyung _imnida_. Salam kenal, siapa namamu?" potong Hankyung sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak mengajak _yeoja _kecil itu bersalaman.

"YA! Jangan sok akr-"

"Jessica! Namaku Jessica! Salam kenal _oppa!" yeoja_ kecil bernama Jessica itu langsung maju memeluk Hankyung. Hankyung dan Heechul terbelalak kaget.

"Heehee, Jesicca ya? Nama yang manis semanis orangnya~. Beda dengan kakaknya…" Hankyung mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh Heechul dan melepas lembut pelukan _yeoja_ manis itu. "Ada perlu apa kamu kesini? Mencari _oppa_mu?"

Jessica mengangguk. "Hari ini Sica ulang tahun! _Oppa_ sudah berjanji akan mengajak Sica jalan-jalan!" jawab Jessica. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Hankyung tersenyum melihat Jessica. Ingin sekali dia punya adik kecil yang manis seperti Jessica!

"Sica punya ide! Bagaimana kalau Han_ppa_ ikut kami jalan-jalan?" tawarnya ceria.

"EEH?!" Heechul dan Hankyung kaget.

"_ANI_! Dia tidak bisa!" tolak Heechul mentah-mentah. Hankyung hanya nyengir maksa.

"Waeyo?!" Sica dengan kaget menatap _oppa_nya itu.

"Eh, itu. Dia hanya tidak bisa. Pokoknya nggak bisa!"

"_Ha-hajiman_…" Sica pun mengeluarkan jurus tatapan imutnya. Heechul agak kewalahan menghadapi tatapan itu. Kkk_~ kyeopta_…

"Ah, _oppa_ tidak bisa. _Mianhae_," ucapku berusaha membantu Heechul. "Tapi, _saengil cukha hamnida_ Sica~! _Oppa_ janji akan bermain lagi denganmu! Tapi hari ini _oppa _tidak bisa, _mianhae._" aku mengelus rambut pirang Jessica. Jessica hanya merengut kesal.

"Nah, Heechul _sunbaenim_. Pergilah, aku akan menyelesaikan sedikit masalah rumah sakit dulu, baru aku pulang. Kau ajak Sica jalan-jalan saja." Ucapku sambil menatap Heechul. _Namja_ itu tengah memandangku dengan shock.

Hening… Heechul tetap diam. _Ommo_, apa aku salah bicara? Aku ikut-ikutan diam. GUGUP!

"Uuu~ Sica nggak mau! Sicca mau nemenin Han_ppa_!" tolak Jessica sambil memeluk lenganku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, "Hahha, memangnya kamu mau menghabiskan waktu ulang tahunmu dirumah sakit?"

"_Hajimaan_~ Sica mau menemani Han_ppa_~!" Jessica mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi, _oppa_mu-"

"_Arraseo_!" aku menaikkan alisku. "Sica! Kita temani orang gila ini ya!" Heechul menatap Sica dengan pandangan lembut. Sica mengangguk kegirangan. Aku tersenyum senang. Heechul mencondongkan badannya sedikit kearahku.

"Jangan kege-eran ya! ini semua demi Sica, kau tahu!" bisik Heechul ditelingaku. Aneh, ini cuma perasaanku saja, atau… wajahnya memerah? *_smirk_*

* * *

"_Ah, oppa tidak bisa. Mianhae"_

"_Tapi, saengil cukha hamnida Sica~! Oppa janji akan bermain lagi denganmu! Tapi hari ini oppa tidak bisa, mianhae."_

"_Annyeong, Heechul ah. Mianhae. Kau pasti masih marah padaku…"_

"_Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku…"_

* * *

**TBC**

Hhhehhehe *Ketawa gaje*

Tangan keasyikkan ngetik… sampai jadi sebanyak ini… mian kalau ribet bacanya ya! *bow*

Geez… Ucchan setress… sebentar lagi UTS… mampus dah. Ada Matematika, Fisika, sama Agama juga. Eits! Jangan salah! Bukannya Ucchan bego pelajaran Agama! Hanya belum bisa mengaji dengan baik dan benar. Maklum… masih Iqra…

Ne, lanjut? Or delete?!

Terserah chinguu~~

* * *

Yosh! Review Pleasee~~ *Turtle eyes no jutsu!*


	3. Till We Meet Again

Annyeong! Ucchan nongol lagi! Ngebawa chapt final nih! Kekeke, mian kalau maksa ne. Ucchan gak punya ide buat ngemanjangin! Ini… Ucchan dapet inspirasi dari foto HanChul yang Ucchan lihat di You tube! Huweee, Hanppa jatuh pingsan! Entah itu beneran atau cuma akting.

Hem… ngomong apa ne? Ah iya~! Kalau Readerdeul sekalian mau epilognya, Ucchan bikinin! Kalau gak mau… hiks… ndak papa deh! Eheheh, moga-moga suka ne!

RnR pleasee~!

* * *

**Ucchan persembahkan:**

**A Deathly Bet**

**Pair: HanChul, Other SuJu Pair**

**Rated: T~**

**Genre: Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, General**

**DISCLAIMER: Tuhan, ayah ibu mereka, SMEnt, Elf (Jadi mereka punya Ucchan juga~*PLETAK!*)**

**WARN: Gaje, alur membingungkan, bahasa Korea yang minim kebenarannya, plot rumit, YAOI, BL!BOYSLOVE!, Genre gado-gado!**

_**DIDN'T**_** LIKE?**_** DON'T**_** READ!**

**Happy Reading, chinguu~**

* * *

DONGHAE POV

* * *

"Kenapa kamu menangis…?" kutatap_ chocolate _yang terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata itu.

"… Kau ingat, Hae_sshi_…? Saat kau berumur 4 tahun." aku mengernyit heran. 4 tahun lalu…?

"Ciuman pertamamu," ah! Aku ingat! Aku mengangguk polos. Sedetik kemudian aku tersadar, BAGAIMANA _NAMJA_ TAMPAN DIDEPANKU INI BISA TAHU?! Aku menatap _chocolate_nya minta penjelasan.

"… Akulah bocah laki-laki yang menciummu waktu itu…" ringisnya pelan. aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa dia bilang?!

"_Mian_… akulah yang merebut ciuman pertamamu… aku sangat mencintaimu…" aku menunduk dengan wajah pucat. Kalau itu… aku ju-

"Tapi, kau menyukai Heechullie _ah_, bukan? Kau bahkan mengirim surat cinta padanya…"

GLEK! Aku dengan susah payah berusaha menelan salivaku.

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu…" aku menatap _chocolate_nya. Siwon _sunbae_… kalau kau tahu bahwa aku hanya bertaruh, apa kau akan senang…? Atau malah marah…?

"Er, itu saja yang mau kusampaikan… _mian_ mengganggu istirahatmu." ucap Siwon sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Kutatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Dan…

Blam… punggungmu menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku menundukkan wajahku. _Liquid-liquid _bening meluncur dengan mulus dari mataku. Aku jatuh terduduk. Mengacak-acak rambutku kesal. Kenapa aku membuat taruhan seperti ini?! Kalau sampai ketahuan, akan ada banyak yang terluka… aku hanya bisa merutukki kebodohanku.

"_N-nado… nado sarangheyo…_"

…

* * *

KYUHYUN POV:

* * *

"_Jeongmal sarangheyo_," kupeluk tubuh mungil itu. Takut akan melepaskannya lagi.

"M-m… lepas… Kyu _ah_…" kurasakan tangan mungilnya yang berusaha mendorongku.

Akhirnya kulepaskan pelukanku dengan berat. Yesung memandangiku dengan sorot penuh luka.

"_Mian_… aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu…" aku tersenyum miris. Ah, aku tahu akan jadi begini…

"Karena aku… tidak bisa mencintaimu…" dia menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"…_Arraseo_…" dia menatapku dengan sayu. "Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku…" seketika matanya membulat.

Tak peduli, aku berdiri dan mengecup pipi _chubby_nya, lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu secepat kilat. Ya, aku pasti akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Yesung _hyung_.

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

"Hankyung… _gomawo_ sudah menolong adikku!" Hankyung menatap _namja_ didepannya dengan alis bertaut. Tumben sekali Heechul –nama _namja_ itu– berterima kasih?

"_Gwenchana_… aku sudah bilang 'kan? Aku senang dapat menolongnya." Hankyung melirik _yeoja_ mungil yang sedang tertidur dipangkuan Heechul. "Aku senang dia mau menghabiskan waktu ulang tahunnya di rumah sakit! Kkk~"

Heechul tidak menjawab. Ditatapnya _caramel _itu dengan tatapan sendu. _Caramel _yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang…

"_Gwenchanayo_, Heechul _sunbaenim_…?" Hankyung menatap iris mata Heechul dengan khawatir.

"… _Saranghaeyo_…" bisik Heechul sambil menatap sayu _caramel _Hankyung. Tapi bisikkan itu masih sanggup didengar Hankyung. Hankyung melongo. Apa tadi kata Heechul? Heechul mencintainya?

"_Saranghaeyo_… sial! Aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu!" desis Heechul pelan. Tak mau _yeoja_ kecil dipangkuannya terbangun.

Hankyung tersenyum. "_Jinjjayo_…?"

Heechul mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. "Jangan buat aku mengulanginya la-"

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Heechul sunbaenim…" senyum lembut terulas dibibir tipis Hankyung. Heechul membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau… yakin…?" tanya Heechul ragu. Jujur dia sudah siap ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hankyung. Mengingat betapa kasarnya Heechul pada _namja_ tampan itu.

Hankyung mengangguk sambil mengusap pipi Heechul. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _Cinderella…_" wajah Heechul memanas. Dia sangat suka dengan sentuhan Hankyung… _Goddamnit_… sepertinya dia mulai gila!

Dengan lembut, Heechul mengangkat tubuh mungil Jessica, dan memindahkannya kesofa. Lalu berjalan mendekati Hankyung. _Namja _itu langsung meraih Heechul dalam pelukannya.

"… Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Hankyung _ah_…" bisiknya ditelinga Hankyung.

"… Tentu _Cinderella_… aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu…" ucap Hankyung ragu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh… kini dia sibuk merutukki taruhan itu…

Heechul melepaskan pelukan hangat itu, dan menatap intens wajah Hankyung, _namja_ tampan yang lebih muda darinya itu. perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hankyung.

Cup

Hanya sebuah kecupan penuh cinta dari Heechul untuk Hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum disela kecupannya.

Perlahan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. 'Manis…' batin Hankyung saat menjilat bibir Heechul.

"Eumh…" desah Heechul saat Hankyung mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Heechul.

Bunyi kecipak lidah yang saling beradu terdengar. Tangan Hankyung memeluk pinggang Heechul, sementara _namja_ cantik itu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Hankyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya saling melepas pagutan karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Hah… hahh…" Heechul dan Hankyung saling bertatapan sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo_, Hankyung _ah_…" Heechul memeluk Hankyung dengan sangat erat.

Hankyung tersenyum manis sambil mempererat pelukan mereka, "_Nado… nado saranghaeyo…_" Tuhan… bisakah ia memutar waktu…?

* * *

"_Heechul ah! Kau salah paham… aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Ini hanya-"_

"_Tolong percayalah padaku! Aku dipaksa olehnya! Bukan mauku!"_

"_Cinderella… jeongmal saranghaeyo…"_

"_Kuharap kau mau mempercayaiku…"_

* * *

:

:

Kini keempat sahabat itu sedang sibuk di kantin. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

* * *

HEECHUL POV

* * *

Aiish, dimana si Hankyung? Padahal aku mau menemuinya! Aku kangen padanya… aku tersenyum sendiri. Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya semalam. Tapi masih teringat sampai sekarang.

Ah! kantin! Pasti dia ada disana bersama teman-temannya itu! aku secepat kilat memacu kakiku kearah kantin.

:

:

Aku menemukan sosoknya! Saat aku hendak menghampirinya, aku mendengar seruan _namja_ temannya,

"_MWO_?! Kau sudah ditembak si _Cinderella_ itu?!" _namja_ gila yang pernah dance digerbang sekolah itu membelalakkan matanya.

"_N-ne_…" Hankyung tetap memakan mienya dengan tenang. Entah kenapa aku mencium sesuatu yang tak beres disini…

"_Aiiish,_ berarti Hankyung menang dong?" aku membelalakkan mataku. Menang!? Menang apa?!

"_Ne_, Hankyung kau memenangkan taruhannya! Cih, sial!" celetuk namja yang waktu itu menyanyi. Taruhan…?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI!? Kurasakan mataku memanas.

"Kasihan si _Cinderella_! Dia mengira kau benar-benar mencintainya, Hankyung _ah_!" tawa namja berwujud ikan itu. Aku menatap Hankyung menunggu jawabannya. Tolong… jangan bilang kau tidak mencintaiku… jangan…

"_Ne_, kau… benar…" aku menatap _namja_ itu dengan hancur. Ya, aku hancur… sangat hancur…

Segera aku berlari menghampiri keempat _namja_ itu. Mereka pikir aku ini apa?! Seenaknya bertaruh begitu!

"He-heechul _sunbaenim_…?" suara _namja_ ikan terdengar ketakutan. Hankyung hanya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kalian puas heh?!" bentakku kesal. Keempat _namja_ itu terdiam. Hankyung tetap menatapku dengan sorot yang tak dapat kuartikan.

"Kalian brengsek! KALIAN PIKIR SIAPA KALIAN?! Seenaknya membuat taruhan!" caciku emosi. "Dan kau!" aku menatap _namja _yang sangat kucintai itu dengan sorot penuh kebencian.

"KUTARIK KATA-KATAKU! Aku membencimu! Sangat hiks…" sialan! Air mataku malah jatuh disaat seperti ini! Hatiku sakit… sangat sakit… Tuhan… aku sangat mencintainya…

"…" Hankyung tetap terdiam sambil menatapku. Itu membuatku semakin hancur. Apakah semua kata-katamu malam itu bohong, Hankyung ah…? Hanya untuk 'taruhan' seperti ini kau tega mempermainkanku…? Aku ini manusia… bukan barang… brengsek…

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

Semua mata dikantin menatap nanar Heechul yang tengah menangis. Tangis yang amat sangat jarang ditunjukkannya. Sementara keempat pelaku sedang terdiam, tak tahu mau bicara apa.

"Hiks… hiks… sialan… sialan…" umpat Heechul sambil tetap menangis.

"Sudah, Heechul _ah_…" sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan. Suara bass itu milik Kibum, sahabat Heechul. Dibelakangnya ada Siwon, Leeteuk, Kangin dan Yesung. Mereka menatap dingin keempat _namja_ yang tengah menunduk itu.

"_Ne_, ayo. Jangan buang-buang air matamu…" Leeteuk maju dan memeluk Heechul. Menyembunyikan wajah Heechul dalam pelukannya.

"Kalian…" Siwon menatap dingin satu persatu keempat namja itu, tapi tatapannya menjadi penuh kesedihan saat berhenti di Donghae.

"Sudah, _kajja_." Kangin menarik tangan Heechul untuk menjauh dari kantin. Yesung tak melepas sorot mata penuh kebenciannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum melirik Eunhyuk sekilas, lalu berjalan mengikuti kelima _namja_ yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Keenam _namja_ yang paling disegani di sekolah itu pun berlalu. Meninggalkan puluhan pasang mata yang tetap mengikuti sosok mereka.

"… Seperti dugaanku… akan ada banyak yang terluka…" ringis Donghae sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menunduk dengan wajah pucat. Kyuhyun tetap memandangi Yesung yang semakin menjauh. Kalau begini caranya, Yesung malah akan semakin membencinya…

Hankyung menatap mienya dengan wajah hilang selera.

'_Mianhae… jeongmal saranghaeyo… jeongmal saranghaeyo_…

Aku… tidak pernah berbohong soal perasaanku, Heechul _ah_…'

:

:

TREENG TEREEENG!

Semua siswa dengan berat hati melangkah menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Termasuk keempat _namja _yang tadi menebar sensasi. Berita taruhan mereka jadi _trending topic_(?) sesekolahan.

:

:

"Nyuk? Kenapa kamu? Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu ya?" Hankyung melirik Eunhyuk. Donghae memicingkan matanya pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi gemetar. Mereka harus berbisik-bisik. Junsu _songsaengnim_ sedang mengajar. Kalau sampai mereka ketahuan ngobrol, mereka bisa-bisa disuruh keluar kelas oleh guru yang masih sangat muda itu.

"… _Nae_…" suara Eunhyuk terdengar bergetar.

"… _Gwenchanayo_, Hyukkie…?" Hankyung mengusap punggung Eunhyuk bermaksud menenangkan Eunhyuk. Junsu _songsaengnim_ melangkah keluar kelas. Sepertinya mau kekamar kecil. Kelas jadi ribut seketika.

"Harusnya aku segera memberitahu kalian soal ini… cerita Heechul _sunbaenim_…" Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya dengan keras.

"Cerita?! Cerita apa, Hyukkie?!" Donghae mengguncang bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Itu…"

* * *

FLASHBACK ON:

* * *

Kibum dan Eunhyuk melangkah keluar dari ruang guru. Mereka baru saja selesai mengantar dokumen-dokumen TOP _songsaengnim_. Eunhyuk bernapas lega. Untunglah ada yang membantunya.

Eunhyuk berbalik hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi perkataannya terpotong oleh ucapan Kibum, "Kau dan teman-temanmu…" Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia diam menunggu Kibum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalian bertaruh untuk mendapatkan Heechul _hyung_ bukan…?" Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"E-eh…" Eunhyuk tergagap. Dia lantas menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan menusuk Kibum.

"Heechul itu… punya memori yang sangat buruk…" ujar Kibum sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. "Yunho _hyung_… kekasihnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tepat saat Heechul _hyung_ mendiamkannya."

Mata Eunhyuk terbuka lebar. Oke, dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. "… Kenapa Heechul hyung mendiamkannya…?" tanya Eunhyuk memberanikan diri.

"Itu karena…" Kibum diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yunho _hyung_ taruhan dengan teman-temannya, siapa yang mendapat hati Heechul akan diberi kesempatan kencan dengan Jaejoong _hyung_. Jaejoong _hyung _adalah _namja_ yang sangat cantik. Jaejoong _hyung_ sudah pindah ke Amerika sekarang."

Eunhyuk menunduk dengan wajah pucat. Persis seperti taruhannya, bedanya, taruhan mereka tak ada hadiah.

"… Kalian benar-benar jahat karena akan membuat luka lamanya terbuka lagi… kulihat Heechul _hyung_ mulai tertarik pada _namja_ temanmu itu. si Hankyung," ujar Kibum dengan nada dingin.

"… _Mianhae_…" cuma itu yang bisa Eunhyuk katakan…

"Jangan padaku. Pada Heechul _hyung_. Saat dia tahu kalau kalian hanya bertaruh, dia akan sangat terluka. Kalian harus tahu itu." ucap Kibum sambil berbalik meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terpaku. Tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa…

* * *

FLASHBACK OFF:

* * *

"GYAAH! Kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami hal sepenting itu?!" pekik Donghae frustasi. Beberapa pasang mata mendelik kearahnya.

"_M-mian_… habis kalian pada ngilang semua! Kucari-cari nggak ada! Kamu juga Hae! Main minta ijin pulang aja!" sungut Eunhyuk membela dirinya.

"_Hajimaaan_! Kalau begini, kita bisa dicincang _Cinderella_ itu!" pekik Donghae tidak memperdulikan belaan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah pucat. _Ommo_, belum juga sempat pdkt, udah dibenci duluan sama Yesung! Gimana nih?!

"…" Hankyung tanpa basa basi langsung berlari meninggalkan ketiga _namja_ sahabatnya. Tujuannya satu. Heechul! Dia ingin minta maaf, juga menyatakan perasaannya. Perasaannya yang sesungguhnya…

DUK! Hankyung menabrak Junsu _songsaengnim_ yang baru saja kembali. "_Mianhamnida, songsaengnim_!" pekiknya, lalu kembali melesat keluar kelas. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan-teriakan Junsu _songsaengnim_.

"Heechul _sunbae_… _mianhae_…" gumamnya sambil terus berlari.

:

:

BRUAK! "DIMANA HEECHUL _SUNBAENIM_!?" teriak Hankyung lantang. Tak diperdulikannya Park Bom _songsaengnim_ yang tengah melongo kearahnya. Ditatapnya wajah Kibum. Kibum menghela napas berat kemudian menjawab,

"Heechul _hyung_ baru saja pulang. Susul saja, pasti belum jauh." Dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Hankyung bergegas keluar dari kelas itu.

:

:

Sesosok namja cantik tengah berjalan gontai. Dia sedang jalan kaki kerumahnya. Toh, tidak terlalu jauh… memorinya masih setia memutar percakapan Hankyung dan teman-temannya.

"Sial…" umpatnya. Kenapa dia harus merasakan luka itu lagi? Masalah yang sama pula! Tapi… kenapa harus Hankyung…? Heechul kira Hankyung tulus padanya. Mata _caramel _itu seakan tidak berdusta…

'Aku tertipu… lagi…' batin Heechul. Sorot matanya kini penuh luka. Teringat akan kejadian Yunho… padahal Heechul mengira Hankyung adalah pengganti yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya. Nyatanya? Heechul tampaknya terlalu polos…

'Kau tahu, Heechul _ah_? Saat dia ingin bicara, dengarkanlah. Saat dia ingin minta maaf, maafkanlah. Bukankah itu yang Yunho ajarkan padamu?' kata-kata Leeteuk menari-nari dikepalanya.

Heechul menggigit bibirnya. 'Sudah terlanjut, Teuki _ah_. Yunho sudah tak ada lagi… dan apakah benar Hankyung adalah penggantinya?' Heechul masih sangat ragu… hatinya merasa sangat terluka. Sebegitu tegakah Tuhan padanya…? Dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Sangat bodoh karena mencintai Hankyung. Matanya mulai memanas. Sakit kau tahu…?

"Hiks… hiks… Hankyung…" Heechul jatuh terduduk. Dia menangis lagi. Sial, padahal Heechul sudah berusaha menahan air matanya. Tampaknya sia-sia saja… "Tuhan… kenapa harus dia…? Kenapa harus dia?! Hiks… brengsek… aku mencintainya… sungguh mencintainya… jangan buat aku kehilangan orang yang kucinta lagi… aku sungguh-sungguh… hiks… mencintainya…"

"HEECHUL _SUNBAE_!" sebuah suara menggelegar dari arah belakang Heechul. Heechul menoleh dengan tidak percaya. Heechul menyipitkan matanya melihat orang yang berteriak, "… Hankyung…?"

Hankyung dengan panik berlari menghampirinya. Dengan terlalu buru-buru, dia menyeberang jalan. Hingga…

KOOOONG! CIIIT! BRAAAAAK!

...?

* * *

"_Heechullie…"_

"_Mianhae… mianhae…"_

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh telah jatuh cinta padamu…"_

"_Apa kau tak mau memaafkanku, Chullie…?"_

"_Kenapa kau diam saja…?"_

"_Ah… aku mengerti. Gomawo untuk segalanya… dan jeongmal saranghaeyo…"_

_Kelopak mata itu tertutup. Menyembunyikan caramel itu dari dunia…_

* * *

Heechul tercengang. Berputar kembali kejadian lama yang selama ini sudah ia berusaha lupakan. Sosok orang yang dicintainya tertabrak… yeah, tertabrak tepat didepan matanya. Dan sosok itu adalah…

"Hankyung…?" panggil Heechul pelan kepada sosok yang masih terbaring tak jauh dari tempatnya itu. matanya memanas, "Hankyung? Hankyung!" segera dia berlari kearah sosok itu dengan panik.

"Hankyung!" Heechul menggenggam tangan Hankyung yang telah kotor oleh debu dan darah. "Brengsek! TOLOOONG!" jerit Heechul panik tanpa melepas genggamannya.

"… Heechullie…?" _obsidian _itu menatap _caramel _yang menatapnya dengan sendu itu. "Chullie…"

"_Mianhae… mianhae_…" bisiknya dengan suara parau. Heechul tak kuat melihatnya. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Tuhan… kenapa bisa seperti ini…? Heechul semakin terisak.

"_PABBO_! Jangan banyak bicara! Hiks…" bentak Heechul emosi.

Hankyung tersenyum tipis, dengan susah payah, dibelainya pipi Heechul dengan sayang, "_Uljimma_ Heechullie… _mianhae ne_… aku sungguh-sungguh telah jatuh cinta padamu… sangat! _Saranghaeyo_ Kim Heechul… aku tak pernah berbohong soal perasaanku…" ucapnya dengan nada berat. Ya… Hankyung tak tahu, sampai kapan ia akan membuka mata…

"Hiks… _nado… nado saranghaeyo_ Hankyung _ah_!" Heechul tak mau menyesal lagi… direngkuhnya tubuh Hankyung yang mengeluarkan darah dengan lembut. Orang disekeliling mereka hanya terdiam. Takut mengganggu _moment_ pasangan yang akan terpisah itu.

"… _Go… mawo_…" suara Hankyung mulai terdengar putus-putus. Heechul tersenyum penuh kepedihan. Sambil mempererat pelukannya, dia berkata,

"_Gomawo_, Hankyung _ah_…" Hankyung mulai memejamkan mata… "_Jeongmal saranghaeyo_…"

Dan kelopak mata itu benar-benar tertutup… menyembunyikan _caramel _itu dari dunia ini…

* * *

"… _Yunho ah…?"_

"_Gomawo Yunho ah…"_

"_Saranghaeyo!"_

"_Mianhae… aku terlalu mencintaimu…"_

"_Apa aku akan mendapatkan penggantimu…?"_

"_Yunho ah…?"_

* * *

"Yunho ah… aku menemukan penggantimu. Bukan sekedar pengganti… tapi orang yang mengajarkanku… untuk bisa mencintainya dengan tulus…"

"Hankyung. Namanya Hankyung... Hankyung adalah hadiah Tuhan. Hankyung adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan untukku..."

* * *

**END**

Hehhehe, Ucchan benar-benar cari dirajam! Ngegantung ne? Endingnya maksa juga… Kkkk~! Tapi kalau readerdeul nggak mau epilognya, Ucchan nggak bikin! Ucchan juga harus bikin proyek Fic yang lain.

Uwaaaa~! Sabtu ini ulangan IPS… mampus dah… mohon doanya ne, *kedip kedip*

Yosh! Silahkan direview kalau berkenan!

* * *

Nah! Ayo balas review! Ekekke, walau terlambat! Yak! Mulaaai~!

YunieNie: "Yossh! Kekekke, gomawo reviewnya Nie chan!"

ChaaChulie247: "Yikes, heheh, mian ne. Ucchan lebih suka CP dibanding OP. Kekeke, gomawo reviewnya Chaa chan!"

ichigo song: "Miaaanne~! Ucchan lebih suka CP... hehehe, oke deh! Nanti di FF lain Ucchan bikin Hanppa tua! #PLAK! Gomawo reviewnya Ichi chan!"

rinny . agustya: "Heehee, mianhae~! Ah, soal itu nanti akan Ucchan jelaskan di epilog. Itu kalau mau~! Gomawo reviewnya Rinny chan!"

**MyDecember**: "Jinjja? Uwaah~ gomawo bantuannya dan reviewnya Dece(?) chan!"

** aka bryan ryeohyun**: "Hehhehe, soalnya Ucchan lebih dapet feel itu pas ngetiknya! #PLAK! Bias Ucchan? Hohoho! Of course Sungieppa! Yang kedua Leeteuk oppa! Untuk lebih lengkapnya bisa dilihat dari profil Ucchan!*promosi* Hheheh, ne! ini udah Ucchan bales! Kkekekek! Gomawo reviewnya Yan chan!"

* * *

Hum~ hum~! Selesaai! Nah, silahkan review kalau mau epilognya ne! Ucchan akan lihat responnya dulu! *nyiapin teropong(?)*

Yosh! Review pleasee~?! *Turtle eyes no jutsu!*


	4. Epilog: I Have Meet You Again

Hai, ini Ucchan bawa epilognya. *nodongin laptop(?)*

Mianhae kalau gak sesuai keinginan ne! Ini Ucchan dapet pas tidur tadi malam. Tiba-tiba jalan ceritanya ngalir sendiri. Jadi pas bangun Ucchan cepet-cepet ngetik sebelum tuh segala macam ilham ilang. Hehehe, so mian kalau gaje ne.

Hnng~ ini mungkin akan ribet bacanya. Semoga readerdeul bisa sabar ne! Ucchan bikinnya sampai punggung Ucchan pegel loh! *Krik.*

Lupakan saja! Silahkan baca, dan beri komentar kalian ne? singkat kata,

RnR please?

* * *

**Ucchan persembahkan:**

**A Deathly Bet**

**(EPILOG)**

**Pair: HanChul, Other SuJu Pair**

**Rated: T~**

**Genre: Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, General**

**DISCLAIMER: Tuhan, ayah ibu mereka, SMEnt, Elf (Jadi mereka punya Ucchan juga~*PLETAK!*)**

**WARN: Gaje, alur membingungkan, bahasa Korea yang minim kebenarannya, plot rumit, YAOI, BL!BOYSLOVE!, Genre gado-gado!**

_**DIDN'T**_** LIKE?**_** DON'T**_** READ!**

**Happy Reading, chinguu~**

* * *

ALL READER POV:

* * *

"Chullie… ini bukan salahmu…" hibur Yesung dengan suara pelan. Kini _namja_ itu, Heechul, Siwon, Kibum, Leeteuk, Kangin, teman-teman Hankyung, serta beberapa orang lainnya tengah melayat jenazah Hankyung yang telah terbujur kaku.

"_Ani_… ini salahku… kalau saja aku mau mendengar penjelasannya dari awal, dia tidak akan mati… hiks…" tangis Heechul sambil menunduk. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal karena membuat orang yang dicintainya meninggal… untuk yang kedua kalinya…

Akhirnya perlahan jumlah pelayat berkurang, hingga hanya tersisa Heechul, Siwon, Kibum, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun. Delapan pasang mata itu menatap Heechul dengan sedih. Mereka tak tahu mau bicara apa.

"Chullie… tegarlah… Tuhan pasti akan mengirim orang lain yang lebih baik…" Heechul menggeleng, mengingkari kata-kata Siwon. "… Dan kau harus bisa menjaga orang itu jika dia tiba nanti…"

:

:

"Yesung _hyung_!" Kyuhyun memanggil _namja _imut yang tengah berjalan santai itu. mereka baru saja selesai melayat, dan hendak pulang. Yesung menoleh, seketika wajahnya memucat ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia berusaha berjalan menjauh sambil menulikan telinganya.

Greb

Tetap saja, lari jauh lebih cepat dibanding jalan, bukan?

"Yesung _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Yesung.

"L-lepas… Kyu…" Yesung berusaha melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dia malah semakin kuat mencengkram tangan Yesung. Yesung sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"_A-appo_… Kyu…" ringisnya pelan. Bukannya melepaskan, Kyuhyun sekarang malah memeluk _namja_ manis itu dengan erat. Yesung tersentak kaget.

"…" hening melanda kedua _namja_ itu. ralat, lebih tepatnya canggung.

"… Kyu…?" suara merdu Yesung memecah keheningan.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Yesung _hyung_…" mata Yesung membulat. "_Jeongmal saranghaeyo_…"

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. Dihirupnya wangi rambut Yesung yang sangat memabukkan.

"Tolong ijinkan aku mencintaimu… meski kau tidak menerimaku… tolong jangan membenci aku…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lirih. Dia tak mau Yesung membencinya hanya karena insiden Heechul.

"Hiks…" isakkan Yesung terdengar. Dengan kaget, Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukannya. Seketika hatinya menjadi hancur, saat melihat orang yang dicintainya bercucuran air mata karena dirinya.

"_Hyung… uljimma_…" bisik Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, tapi yang ada malah senyum hambar. _Namja_ itu mengusap air mata Yesung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kyu… _mianhae_… hiks" isaknya lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil berucap dengan suara parau,

"_Ani, hyung _tidak salah… _mian _kalau membuat _hyung_ ketakutan _ne_… aku akan mencoba menjauhimu _hyung_… sekali lagi _mianhae_ karena membuatmu takut… _annyeong_…" dia membungkuk sedikit, lalu berbalik, bermaksud pergi dari hadapan Yesung.

"_An-andwe_, Kyu…" mata Kyuhyun membulat saat ada tangan mungil yang melingkar diperutnya. Yesung memeluknya. Apa tidak salah ketik?#PLAK Yesung memeluknya!

Mereka terdiam masih diposisi itu. Hanya sesekali terdengar isakan-isakan Yesung.

"… Aku… _phobia_ untuk jatuh cinta lagi…" bisik Yesung memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"… _Phobia_ kenapa, _hyung_…?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Yunho _ah_…" panggil Yesung pada _namja _tampan disampingnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu tidak bergeming. Dia masih setia memandangi Heechul yang tengah _marathon _dilapangan sekolahnya.

Yesung memandang Yunho dengan sedih. 'Tolong sekali saja kau lihat aku… jangan lihat dia…'

:

:

"Yunho_ ah?_ _Waeyo_? Kenapa kau tampak senang sekali?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum heran.

"Aku sudah jadian dengan Heechullie, Sungie _ah_!" jawabnya dengan mata berbinar. Masih tidak memandang Yesung. Yesung? _Namja_ manis itu tengah menunduk. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Berupaya menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Selamat _ne_, Yunho _ah_…"

:

:

Tes… tes…

Hujan… hujan mengiringi pemakaman Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Yesung menggigit bibirnya setiap melihat wajah Heechul. Wajah Heechul yang seakan merasa menyesal karena telah mendiamkan Yunho.

Ingin rasanya Yesung menghajar wajah Heechul. Tapi dia tahu diri. Dia hanya seorang 'teman' bagi Yunho.

Dan sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Yunho berpesan padanya, 'Sungie _ah_… jaga Heechul… jangan biarkan dia menangis lagi… lindungi dia… untukku…'

Jumlah pelayat semakin berkurang. Sehingga tinggal Yesung sendiri. Ditatapnya nama di nisan itu dengan sorot penuh kesedihan.

Tes… tes… hujan turun seiring dengan meluncurnya air mata Yesung dari sarang _obsidian_nya. Yesung menangis.

"Yunho _ah_…" panggil Yesung dengan suara parau. "_Saranghaeyo_…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya _namja_ didepannya ini. Bagaimana dia bisa berdekatan dengan Heechul, padahal punya memori buruk tentang _namja_ itu?

"Aku… terus menyesal… tak mampu menjaga Heechul _hyung_… aku membiarkannya terluka… aku… telah mengecewakan Yunho _ah_…" isaknya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, lalu perlahan menarik tangan Yesung agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. "Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku dan teman-temanku. Seandainya kami tidak membuat taruhan seperti itu, Heechul _hyung_ tidak akan menderita…" hiburnya lembut.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. Uh-oh, apa dia salah bicara? _Obsidian _itu menatap _caramel_ milik Kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"Kyu…" panggilnya dengan suara parau. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Nde hyung_?"

"_Gomawo_…" dan Yesung menghambur kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut, tapi berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mulai mengusap surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut.

"_Gwenchana hyung_…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Begini saja dia sudah sangat bahagia…

"Kyu…?"

"_Ne_?"

"Bisakah kau menolongku?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu saja, _hyung_. Menolong apa _hyung_…?"

"Ajari aku cara mencintai lagi…" bisik Yesung dengan wajah merona. Dibenamkannya wajah manisnya lebih dalam didada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, tapi langsung berganti dengan sorot mata penuh kebahagiaan, "Tentu _hyung_… akan kulakukan… dengan senang hati." dan dia mempererat pelukannya pada _hyung_nya yang manis itu.

'_Kamsahamnida_, Tuhan. Engkau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi…

Dan aku berjanji, aku akan menjaganya dengan sekuat tenagaku…'

:

:

"_Sunbaenim_…" panggil Eunhyuk takut-takut. Tadi dia diseret paksa oleh Kibum. Kini mereka berdua ada disebuah danau yang berair sangat jernih, mereka duduk disebuah bangku kayu ditepi danau dan dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga dan beberapa pohon rindang.

"Eunhyuk _ah_, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal padaku?" ucap Kibum sambil tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"A-ah, _mianhae_. Kibum _ah_, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Eunhyuk ikut-ikutan menatap kedepan dengan gugup.

"… Aku… mau menjelaskan sesuatu padamu." ujarnya setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"_Mwo_…?"

"Ini mengenai nama panggilanmu padaku waktu itu. kau masih ingat?" tanya Kibum sambil melirik Eunhyuk.

"Ah, _n-ne_. Bummie _ah_." jawab Eunhyuk gugup. Apa Kibum akan memarahinya?

"… Yunho _hyung _dulu memanggilku dengan nama itu," kata Kibum lirih sambil menutup matanya. Seakan mengingat-ngingat memori masa lalunya.

Eunhyuk menatap Kibum dengan raut wajah tercengang. 'Yunho… bukannya itu mantan _namjachingu_ Heechul _sunbaenim_?' hei! Jangan remehkan koneksi-koneksi Eunhyuk! Dia memiliki banyak teman dari berbagai kelas. Mau itu kelas satu, dua, atau tiga. Sifatnya yang supel memudahkannya untuk mengetahui informasi-informasi penting yang sebenarnya terlarang untuk diberitahukan.

"Yunho _hyung_… adalah kakak kandungku…" mata Eunhyuk membulat. Mwo? Saudara kandungnya Kibum adalah mantan _namjachingu_nya Kibum?

"Dia…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"_Hyung_… apa kau yakin mau menerima taruhan itu?"

"_Aiiish_, Bummie… aku tidak punya pilihan lain…" jawab Yunho sambil menghela napas berat.

"Oh ya…? Apa kau tidak sadar, bahwa nanti Heechul _sunbae_ akan kecewa karena hal ini…?"

"… Aku tahu… Bummie... aku tahu..."

:

:

"_Hyung_? Kenapa wajahmu cerah sekali?" Kibum memandangi Yunho dengan heran.

"Aku sudah mulai pacaran dengan Heechullie, Bummie~~!" jerit Yunho layaknya seorang _fangirls_.

"Apa kau senang karena bisa menang taruhan?"

"_Ani_! Aku memang tulus mencintainya… dia sangat manis, kau tahu Bummie…" Kibum melihat senyum tulus yang terukir dibibir Yunho. Tak ayal, dia ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"_Ne_, selamat _hyung_!"

:

:

Hujan… Kibum menatap Heechul yang sesenggukkan disamping nisan Yunho.

'Bummie… bisa kau jaga Heechul…? Kau tidak akan sendiri. Ada Siwon _hyung_… Yesung _hyung_… Leeteuk _hyung_… dan Kangin _hyung_. Tolong… lindungi dia _ne_… lindungi dia untukku…' Kibum menggigit bibirnya mengingat kata-kata terakhir Yunho.

"Aku akan…" gumamnya ber_monolog_, "Berusaha agar bisa sekelas dengannya _hyung_… jangan khawatir. Aku akan berusaha mendampinginya. Aku akan menjaganya…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

"Itu alasanku loncat kelas…" Kibum menatap nanar awan-awan dilangit yang sangat mendung itu.

"… _Mianhae_…" Kibum menoleh, dan langsung terkejut karena yang dilihatnya _namja_ manis disampingnya sudah banjir air mata. Kibum tersenyum geli.

"_Gwenchana, gwenchana_…" Kibum menarik Eunhyuk dan langsung mendekapnya. Tangannya sibuk mengelus surai coklat kekuningan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tetap kukuh dengan tangisannya. Berulang kali dia bergumam, "_Mian… mian_…"

"Kau tahu Eunhyuk _ah_…?" Kibum tersenyum lembut. Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak menunggu lanjutan kalimat Kibum. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu…"

Eunhyuk sontak membelalakkan matanya. Apa dia salah dengar tadi…?

"_Saranghaeyo _Eunhyuk _ah_… maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_ku?" tanya Kibum sambil melepas pelukannya. Seutas senyum manis mengembang dibibirnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil dengan wajah merona. Dia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah lampu lalu lintas sekarang(?)!

"_Gomawo_…" Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk. Refleks Eunhyuk menutup matanya.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan penuh cinta didahi Hyukkie dari Bummie~

Kibum kembali memeluk Eunhyuk yang wajahnya mulai memanas.

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo_. Dan aku janji aku akan selalu melindungimu…"

'Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae. Jangan pernah mencoba membuatku membencimu. Karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.'

:

:

"Siwon _sunbaenim_…!" panggil Donghae sambil berusaha mengejar Siwon yang tampak berusaha mencapai mobilnya. Untunglah lari Donghae lebih cepat dibanding Siwon. Dia segera menarik ujung jaket Siwon, hingga membuat namja itu menghentikan aksi larinya.

Mereka berdua larut dalam kecanggungan.

"Umm… _Sunbaenim… mianhae_…" tukas Donghae menunduk tanpa melepas pegangannya.

"… Untuk apa…?" tanya Siwon dengan nada dingin. Donghae menelan _saliva_nya dengan susah payah.

"Karena membuat sahabat _sunbaenim_ menderita…" ucap Donghae dengan suara bergetar.

"… _Gwenchana_… sekarang lepaskan jaketku!" balas Siwon masih dengan nada dingin. Donghae merasa sangat sakit sekarang.

Perlahan, Donghae melepaskan pegangannya. Siwon langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menutup matanya yang mulai mengalirkan air mata.

Tepat saat Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya, Donghae berbisik lirih,

"_Saranghaeyo_… Siwon _sunbaenim_…" sungguh, Donghae tidak mengharapkan Siwon mendengarnya sama sekali. Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari pelupuk matanya. Dia yakin, Siwon akan marah jika mendengarnya…

"_Mwo_?! Apa tadi kamu bilang?!" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Bagaimana _sunbae_nya yang satu ini bisa mendengarnya? Jarak mobil dan tempat Donghae berada cukup jauh!

"A-ah…" wajah Donghae memanas. "_S-saranghaeyo_… Siwon _sunbaenim_…"

"_Nado_…" balas Siwon dan langsung memeluk Donghae. Senyum manis mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Donghae membelalakkan matanya kaget. "E-eh…?"

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Hae _ah_…" ulangnya lagi sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"E-eh…? Kukira kau membenciku…" gumam Donghae dengan mata memanas.

"Siapa bilang? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dulu? _Saranghaeyo_…"

"Dulu…?" Donghae mengernyit heran.

"_Ne_. apa kau lupa? Dulu…"

* * *

FLASHBACK ON:

* * *

"_Annyeong_, kami baru pindah disebelah. Salam kenal,"

"Salam kenal juga, ah! Kau punya anak, _ne_? Ayo Hae. Berkenalanlah dengannya!" Mrs. Lee mendorong anak lelakinya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibelakangnya dengan pelan.

"_An-annyeong_… Hae _imnida_…"

Bocah laki-laki tampan itu tidak menjawab, dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, lalu…

Chu~

Apa pendapatmu kalau ciuman pertamamu direbut oleh orang yang baru saja kau temui saat kau berumur empat tahun?

"_Salanghaeyo _Hae_sshi_…" ucap bocah tampan itu dengan cadel.

"_Chagiya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! _Jeongmal mianhae_…"

"Hm? _Gwenchana_… mereka sangat manis sekali."

Donghae dengan wajah memerah langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga sambil memegangi bibirnya yang sudah tidak perawan(?) lagi.

:

:

"Pagi, Hae…" sapa Mrs. Lee pada anaknya itu.

"Pagi _umma_~…" Donghae melirik kearah rumah bocah _namja_ yang kemarin merebut ciuman pertamanya itu. matanya membulat saat melihat beberapa _ahjussi_ yang dengan cekatan mengangkat perabotan-perabotan dalam rumah kedalam sebuah truk.

"_Umma_?! Apa yang teljadi dengan tetangga balu kita itu?!"

"Mereka? Mereka memutuskan pindah. Nggak enak pada kita katanya. Ah, padahal _umma_ nggak merasa keberatan sama sekali kok…"

Donghae tidak mendengar lagi. Dia berlari menuju rumah disebelahnya itu.

:

:

"Tunggu! Apa yang ahjumma lakukan?"

"Ah! Hae, _mianhae ne_. Anak _ahjumma_ nakal padamu. _Ahjumma_ sudah memberinya hukuman kok,"

"Tapi kenapa halus pindah…?"

"Hah?" _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu mengernyit heran, tapi sedetik kemudian langsung tersenyum lembut, "Karena _ahjumma_ takut Hae akan merasa tidak nyaman kalau ada anak _ahjumma_,"

"_Mwo_…?"

"_Ne_, Hae. _Ahjumma_ pergi dulu _ne_. sampaikan salam _ahjumma_ kepada _ummamu_ _ne_. rasanya senang bisa bertemu dengan _yeoja_ sebaik dia. _Annyeong_, Hae _ah_~!"

Truk itu melaju. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih melongo. Sepasang _dark chocolate _memandanginya dengan sedih dari dalam taksi yang mulai melaju mengikuti jejak truk itu…

"_Salanghaeyo_… Hae _ah_…"

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Donghae tercengang mendengar cerita Siwon. Itu persis dengan yang dialaminya tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"_Mianhae_… saat itu aku menganggapmu manis… hingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi," aku Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Sunbaenim_…"

"Panggil aku _hyung_!"

"Hehehhe, _mian_. Siwon _hyung_…" Donghae terkekeh sedikit sambil tersenyum manis. "_Saranghaeyo_… aku mencintaimu…"

Siwon melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah Donghae dengan sorot penuh kebahagiaan.

Perlahan didekatkannya wajah mereka, mengeleminasi jarak yang memisahkan, lalu mulai melumat bibir merah Donghae dengan penuh cinta…

'Tuhan… _gomawo_… Kau membuatku bertemu lagi dengan _sunbae _–ah maksudku _hyung_. Mengijinkanku untuk bisa bersamanya… dan aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya lagi…

Walau maut datang nanti… tolong ijinkan aku berjalan beriringan dengannya, sampai aku terlahir kembali nanti… biarkan aku tetap menggenggam tangannya…'

* * *

'Tahukah kau…? Tuhan menyayangi kita semua. Dia akan memberikan kita sebuah 'Hadiah' kalau bersikap baik. Ah, dia juga akan memberi 'Hadiah' kepada orang yang benar-benar tulus dengan sebuah perasaan bernama…

Cinta…'

* * *

… Sudah setahun berlalu… sesosok _namja_ cantik sedang jongkok disamping sebuah makam orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Hankyung _ah_… apa kabar…?" sapa _namja_ cantik bernama Heechul itu.

Diusapnya batu nisan makam itu dengan lembut. Tetes-tetes hujan dihiraukannya. Hanya ada satu hal dikepalanya. Penyesalan… sudah setahun lewat, tapi hanya Hankyung yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Tahukah kau? Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan loh~!" ujarnya mencoba tersenyum manis.

"Kibum resmi menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan besar kemarin! Eunhyuk sangat beruntung!" dia berkata lagi. Berharap Hankyung mendengarnya.

"Siwon dan Donghae sudah memiliki anak. Untunglah orang tua Donghae mengijinkan! Hhh~… benar-benar kuda mesum!" ringis Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Leeteuk _umma_ dan Kangin _appa_ sudah menikah loh! Pesta pernikahan mereka sangat meriah…" lanjut Heechul dengan nada sedih. Ditatapnya nama dimakam itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_, Hankyung _ah_…" tetes-tetes hujan mulai berganti menjadi air bah yang menyirami tubuh Heechul tanpa ampun.

"Aku merindukanmu…" bisiknya tertahan.

"Aku… selalu meminta maaf… apakah kau mendengarku, Hankyung _ah_…?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum pedih.

Hujan yang turun semakin deras membuat Heechul sedikit menggigil. Tapi _obsidian _itu tetap terpaku pada nama di nisan itu. Ya, nama _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya. Hankyung… _namja_ yang dapat membuatnya melupakan Yunho. _Namja_ yang dapat membuatnya berdebar dengan kencang. Dan _namja_ yang… membuatnya begitu terpuruk ketika dia pergi…

"Hankyung _ah_… _mianhae_… apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan sendu. Diusapnya bulir-bulir air hujan di nisan itu. walau dia tahu itu percuma, karena akan segera basah lagi. Dia tidak peduli.

"Jika kau memaafkanku… muncullah sekarang juga brengsek! Hiks… kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah!? Hiks…" Heechul mulai menangis dengan kencang. Dia tidak peduli. Toh dia sendirian kok. "Muncullah kehadapanku jika kau memang telah memaafkanku…" meski hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Heechul tetap mengucapkan itu.

"Sialan… aku ingin meminta maaf Tuhan… apa itu salah…?" ratap Heechul. "Muncullah, Hankyung _ah… jebal_…"

Jrassshhh! Bunyi hujan semakin lebat membuat Heechul menggigil kedinginan. Mana dia hanya memakai kaos _t-shirt _dan celana pendek lagi! Oh, itu namanya nekat.

"Hei… _gwe, chanhayo_?" suara familiar dengan logat dan lafal aneh terdengar dari belakang Heechul. Sebuah payung terulur memayungi Heechul. Heechul mendongak. Payung yang sangat dikenalnya… payung berwarna hitam dengan corak tengkorak berwarna merah…

Heechul menoleh untuk melihat siapa _namja_ yang memayunginya itu. Dan, selanjutnya dia merasa matanya akan keluar. Dihadapannya… berdiri seorang _namja_ tampan –yang sangat dikenalnya– tengah memandangnya khawatir. Heechul sontak berdiri dan memeluk _namja_ itu. Diacuhkannya payunghitam yang terjatuh itu.

"_Mianhae… mianhae… saranghaeyo_…" bisiknya sambil terisak. Tuhan telah menjawab pertanyaannya…

* * *

Heechul bertemu dengannya lagi… _Namja_ yang selama setahun ini terus menghantuinya, Hankyung. Sayangnya, dia kembali dengan wujud lain. Wajah yang sama… suara yang sama… tapi orang yang berbeda…

"…" 'Hankyung' hanya terdiam. Tangannya mulai mendekap Heechul. Dia merasa, pernah memeluk tubuh ini sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Putaran memorinya menunjukkan dia tidak mengenal _namja_ didepannya ini. Walau dia merasa sangat mengenali Heechul.

Heechul tahu. Sangat tahu. Orang didepannya ini tidak mengenalnya. Tapi yang dia tahu, dia ingin bicara… meminta maaf… mengucapkan kata cinta yang selama setahun ini dipendamnya. Dia bahagia walau dia tahu, pelukan itu takkan lama. Walau sekejap saja… dia berharap Hankyung mendengarnya. Merasakan pelukannya. Melihat senyumnya. Sekejap saja…

Hujan semakin deras… seakan langit pun ikut menangis. Menyaksikan kekejaman takdir. Hal yang ditakutkan Heechul terjadi. Dengan lembut, 'Hankyung' melepas pelukannya.

Heechul menunduk dengan raut wajah kecewa. Lalu dia berkata lirih,

"_Mianhae_… aku sudah lan-"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu lembut.

Heechul mendongak menatap wajah _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan wajah heran. Apa dia salah dengar tadi?

"Hah…?"

"Namamu. Siapa… em… namamu…?" ulangnya dengan pengucapan yang sangat buruk.

"Kim Heechul…" jawab Heechul dengan wajah cengo.

"Oh, Heechul _sshi_. Hangeng. Em… Tan Hangeng _imnida_…" balas _namja_ itu agak kikuk dengan bahasa Koreanya yang agak ngawur. "Apa… aku mengenalmu…?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku…" sebuah senyum manis merekah dibibir merah ranumnya. "Tapi aku sangat mengenalmu. Segalanya tentang dirimu…" jawab Heechul dengan nada lembut.

Hujan perlahan berhenti. Seakan mengikuti _mood Cinderella _itu.

"_Jinjja_…? Kalau begitu… buat aku mengenalmu lagi…" balas Hangeng sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang selama ini Heechul rindukan…

"Tentu… dengan senang hati…" Heechul memeluk Hangeng dengan bahagia. "Akan kubuat kau mengenalku, bahkan lebih daripada diriku sendiri…"

:

:

Sesosok mahluk tersenyum dari balik awan, dengan lembut dia berkata, "_Gomawo_ Chullie… berbahagialah… karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga…"

* * *

'Saat kita menemukan seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh kita cintai… tanpa kita sadari, Tuhan telah membuat daftar cobaan apa saja yang akan diturunkannya pada kita. Semata-mata ingin melihat… seberapa besar cinta kita pada 'dia'…?

Dan meski terpisah oleh kematian… jika kita tetap setia dengan cinta kita…

Maka Tuhan akan membei kita sebuah 'Hadiah'… yaitu sosok yang kita cintai… walau dalam sosok yang berbeda… Tuhan memberikannya pada kita dengan satu pesan…

Jaga dia… dan jangan pernah biarkan Aku mengambilnya lagi dari sisimu…'

* * *

**END**

Yeaaay~! Bagaimana chingu? Mianhae kalau gaje abis! Ekekke, Ucchan bikinnya dengan penuh telaten(?) lho!

Ne, ne. Ucchan akan berusaha bikin fic lagi! Yaaay~! Mumpung sedang senggang!

Ucchan sangat percaya dengan reinkarnasi! Jadi mian kalau ada yang keberatan dengan ini fic… *garuk garuk kepala*

* * *

Ayo bales review~! Yak, mulaaai~

**MyDecember**: "Tam taraaaaam~! Ini epilognya Dece chan! Mian kalau tidak sesuai keinginan! Heeheee*nyengir* gomawo reviewnya Dece chan!"

**bryan ryeohyun**: "Ne~! Kehkehkhehe, gimana? Sukakah? Mian kalau kagak. Gomawo reviewnya Yan chaaan~!"

**hanchulship**: "Waks, permintaannya banyak tenan~! Ini… em, nggak tahu sesuai apa kaga! Hankyungnya mati… tapi Heechul dapet penggantinya 'kan? Yang penting sama-sama Hanchul! #PLAK Heehee, gomawo reviewnya Ip(?) chan!"

rinny . agustya: "Uweee, miann! Jangan timpuk Ucchan! Kehehekh, becanda~#PLAK ah, ne! Ucchan harap ini sesuai keinginan ne. Mian kalau nggak, hehehke, gomawo reviewnya Rinny chaaan~!"

YunieNie: "Heehee… ini Ucchan gak tahu happy end atau kaga! Semoga suka ne, gomawo reviewnya Nie chaaan~!"

ichigo song: "Ne, Hanppa mati!#PLAK/ Hehhehe, iya, bahasa Chullie ppa kan warna-warni! Ini mah masih kurang!/ Nyaaw~! Ini udah Ucchan bikin! Khehekhe, mian kalau tidak sesuai harapan! Gomawo reviewnya Ichi chan!"

summerchu: "Waaa, gomawo pujiannya Chu chan! Hehehhe, ini ini udah Ucchan update~! Moga-moga suka ne. Gomawo reviewnya Chu chan! *bow (Ikut-ikutan) #PLAK "

* * *

Yup! Selesaaai~! Ucchan lagi projek nih, ngebikin fic requestan **ajib4ff **nih! Kehehkekh, semoga chingu masih mau ngeliat tampang Ucchan deh! Shsihsiish, untuk KyuSung fic ini lebih baik bikin teasernya dulu atau langsung kecerita aja? Gomawo sarannya~!

**Ah, Review pleaseee~ *_Turtle eyes no jutsu!_***


End file.
